When Logic Fails
by VacateSanity
Summary: Nyota Uhura was a confusing woman. One moment she had the semblance of Vulcan control, the next moment she was every bit the epitome of a passionate human female….Spock/Uhura beginning
1. Enmity

* * *

**A/N: Firstly Spock is a very hard character to write, mainly because he is supposed to display no emotion or have the usual human interpretation of emotion, but he's also emotionally inclined due to this recent take on Star Trek TOS. As a very long standing Star Trek fan, I have a different idea of who Uhura is, though I'm not sure exactly of her personality during the movie because she didn't have a primary role. Nevertheless I remember Uhura of The Original Series as a passionate woman, silently smirking who was always bold and charming. Her relationship with Spock I felt was uncanny and I had a hard time understanding it, but I have finally come to grips with it**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter One

Enmity

She was outstandingly punctual, brilliant and passionate about her career. She was also confident, charming, gorgeous and fully aware of her physical endowment. In the second semester of her first year she was enrolled into four upper division courses taken only by seniors and juniors. Three of them were language classes, one was an advanced course in super string theory and the other upper division six dimensional calculus.

She was only a first year entering her second semester and already she had finished most of the requirements for her specialty in xenolinguistics. Many of her Professors suggested she enter into pure research but Uhura was fixated on the stars and the stars only.

She was going to be a legendary interpreter, the best in Starfleet history.

It was only a matter of time.

She smoothed out her uniform and pushed her hair back into a perfect ponytail. Her reputation and appearance were important to her-they were a sign of her professionalism and dedication to her work. She wanted to appear as mature as she was intelligent to her professors.

She would later need their further support to apply onboard a Starfleet vessel.

"Gaila, wake up. First day of classes," Uhura tried to stir her roommate from sleep, but the green skinned Orion grumbled and pushed her hand away.

"Not now. Sleeping, it's not even thirty minutes before class. Leave me be, Uhura."

Uhura rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag, shoving in her PADDs and communicator. True, it was an hour and thirty minutes before class but Uhura liked having a daily schedule that began early and ended late. Being able to predict her day was as essential to her as breathing and eating, it was an everlasting acknowledgement of her control.

Besides, how can you start the day without a big breakfast?

Spock started his day early, before the sun even suggested it would be present in the sky.

He meditated for an hour, breathing in and out, listening to the sound of his blood, raising the temperature in the room to the familiar temperament of his home planet. The sweltering heat made him feel at home and content. It relaxed his muscles, cleared his mind and allowed him to focus. Thoughts of his world-of the red sky and desert plant life, of the indifferent faces and the taunts of curious Vulcan boys. The culmination of the worries of yesterday smoothing out with the weight of his self induced calm.

He had questioned how he would understand these humans and their expressive emotions. He had questioned how he would be able to communicate with peers who were so easily upset by obvious truths. He had questioned, in a moment of illogical frustration, why he could not fit in with humans or Vulcans.

By the times he opened his eyes his worries were overcome with calm and logic. He would take notice and inquire if these humans expressed a strange emotion, and he would learn from their reactions the proper response. To communicate with his peers he would still convey his logic but he would study the euphemisms and polite mannerisms humans illogically employed to quell emotional tension. His last question was illogical and cleansed from his mind as irrelevant.

After this he exercised for an hour to compliment his prior cleansing of his mind. It was only logical that his body's cleansing would follow his mind's. It was a quick but demanding workout that ended in a significant amount of sweat and exhaustion. Spock ended this with a thirty minute shower.

He then dressed, groomed and made Vulcan tea and steamed vegetables for breakfast. While eating he optimized his time correcting essays and reviewing requests from several academic committees. By the time he was finished with his morning he still had one hour, thirty minutes and twenty four seconds before his first class.

This rigid schedule pleased him. It was a testament to his ability to multitask and plan efficiently. The logic of his schedule and life were undeniable, and it was gratifying to know he was fueled by the science of logic and logic alone. It was his own proof to the extent of his Vulcan ability.

Spock entered his classroom, preparing to set up for his classes appropriately but was greeted by an anomaly quite foreign to his current routine-an extremely early student. A student he assured himself he had never before seen.

Dark mahogany with a gorgeous slim face, slim brown eyes and long jet black hair pushed back into an impeccable ponytail. She was dressed in a neat uniform and skirt with black stockings and pumps. One hand was in her lap, the other was browsing busily over a PADD.

"Cadet," Spock called and the girl turned her eloquent long neck to see him.

She stood, consenting to proper protocol and held out her hand decisively.

"Commander Spock, I am Cadet Uhura, recently transferred into this class and three others that you are currently teaching," She said resolutely.

Spock shook her hand with some hesitation. He found no logic in this skin to skin contact, no meaning conveyed or garnered from this interaction. However he had found that humans took much respect from this simple action. It was only logical that he follow their customs if he was to live so closely among them. He immediately withdrew his hand when he deemed it proper and joined it with his other behind his back.

She pulled forth a PADD from the registrar, pushing it forward into his hands with an authoritative nature that suggested she was used to getting her way.

Spock looked over the PADD, scrolling down the display carefully-noting the high remarks from several other professors and her entry scores. Her aptitude test was phenomenal in human standards. Her xenolinguistic skills undeniable. But she was obviously making an error.

Spock handed her back the PADD and placed his hands behind his back.

"You have decided to transfer into my class without conversing with me on the plausibility of this action. I do not believe you have acted entirely logically. Furthermore you are already two weeks late in three of my hardest classes, I doubt you will be able to keep up with the current workload and make up for the previous workload without compromising your work. I do not recommend entering into this class. There are several other less challenging classes that will permit you during this time such as-"

"No."

Spock stopped. His eyebrows pulled slightly upwards. Was this once again an emotional reaction that spurred her sudden response? She was exhibiting the usual signs of aggravation-twisted brow, thinned lips-yes, Spock knew from experience the signs of human frustration. Many of his students directed this very same expression every time he administered a test or explained his grading system.

"Please explain. Are you refusing to enroll in another class?"

"Yes."

"For what reason?"

"I petitioned into this class, not an easy feat Commander Spock. If I did not believe I could handle the work I would not have petitioned."

"I have found that first year students frequently make mistakes concerning their courses. I do not believe that you may have fully assessed what you have done. As such it is logical that I suggest you reconsider entering my classes and-"

"No. This is the only Advanced Vulcan Language and History course. I will not. And I can assure you Commander that I will do very well in your class."

"You cannot assure me without proper evidence, which you cannot supply as you have not been in this class. Your assurance is therefore irrelevant. Your current anger is also unfounded. I am merely trying to state the error of your logic in taking three extremely hard courses during your first year.

Despite your obvious intelligence you may suffer from human arrogance, and this is obviously hindering you from assessing the amount of work you will receive from all of your combined classes. However, as you are adamant about staying I will give you two weeks to make up the assignments you have missed, but also with the expectation that you shall not falter with the current workload. Does this sound logical to you?"

Cadet Uhura seemed extremely tense, but a strange emotion made her jaws tighten and her eyes darken.

"Yes. Very logical." She gave him a final glare and sat back down.

They spent an hour in complete silence until students finally began to enter the room.

And that was how he met Nyota Uhura.

Three weeks later Uhura was ahead in all of her classes, much to Spock's dismay.

After his last class he stopped her before she left, waiting for the classroom to become empty before standing up.

"Cadet Uhura, you have completed your assignments and they are exemplary. I intend to give them back to you tomorrow morning. First I believe I may need to apologize. I believe I may have offended you when we first conversed." He stated sincerely.

Uhura looked at his smooth indifferent face for any sign of emotion but there was nothing. The first time they met she had been unsure of herself and intimidated. The idea that she would not be able to handle the combined workload had never crossed her mind until he stated this with such sincere simplicity that Uhura began to doubt herself. The fact that his harsh words were not initiated with malevolence made her struggle to cope with her burgeoning doubt worse. He was simply stating the facts, bruising her usually intact ego.

But she understood his Vulcan ways at least somewhat now.

"You were correct when you said the workload would be difficult to manage and it was. I haven't been able to sleep properly in two weeks, let alone speak to anyone extensively. And as for our first discussion. Well, when we first talked I was just arrogant as usual. I'm not used to professors suggesting that I have limits and you made me doubt myself. I reacted by resenting you to make myself feel better. My reaction was childish and purely emotional. I didn't understand at the time that you didn't mean to be so harsh. So no, there's no need to apologize. I'm the one who's sorry."

She gave him a wide smile then and shrugged.

"Is there anything else, Commander Spock?"

He stared at this emotional creature, half between confusion and slight curiosity. Female humans changed their moods significantly more than their male counterparts. However this human female seemed to possess either a composed calm or a spontaneous burst of happiness or anger. At one moment she was the epitome of a passionate human female and the next moment she was an agreeable, logical Vulcan female.

The extremes of her personality were fascinating.

"No. That will be all, Cadet Uhura."

"Goodbye, Commander Spock."

"…Goodbye, Cadet Uhura."

She nodded and left a confused Vulcan behind.

He was quite sure that this new Cadet was going to bring with her a change in his usual routine of exact logic.

In the next three weeks Uhura found herself staring involuntarily at Commander Spock in a way she knew was inappropriate.

His lean figure was impossibly elegant when he was teaching, or walking, or standing. It didn't matter what he did, somehow his shoulders remained square and his body precise and directed towards its destination with elegant ease.

His hair was jet black, perfect and very strangely arranged. Uhura found herself chuckling at the smooth roundness and wondering why it was a customary hairstyle for Vulcan males.

His face was emotionless and blank but it was brilliantly arranged.

The long nose, the thin lips and angular features. The slim cat eyes of deep dark black, staring like burning coals beneath diagonal eyebrows and a wide brow. He was handsome, exotically handsome.

And a genius even for a Vulcan. After their encounter she had researched his background. He was only half Vulcan to her surprise, a very rare finding indeed. Perhaps his heritage explained why he decided to come to the Academy, since he was accepted into the Science Academy on Vulcan but declined. That was another surprise. She herself could not find the logic in his choice-a life in Starfleet in comparison to a life at an institute founded on pure science. His genius would foster there without bounds, but in Starfleet he would find limitations based on bureaucracy and the emotions of illogical beings.

He was an enigma, a brilliant puzzle with subtle clues of a complex character beneath his stoic face. She was extremely interested in learning more about this unique professor.

Unfortunately her sudden interests in him opened her eyes to his obvious attractiveness, which she had not noticed entirely upon their first meeting.

"Cadet Uhura, your assignment from last week on Romulan syntax throughout recorded history."

Spock handed her back her assignment. It was covered in red lines of correction covering the PADD and an elegant A+. Grammar and word choice suggestions were pointed out along the borders. Uhura flipped through the seventy eight page essay and read his commentary, particularly intrigued.

He was the only Professor she knew who always made a point to correct her in some miniscule way. It was annoying to other students, but for Uhura it was his way of expressing his interest in her academic progression. Especially since he made nothing but concise and thought provoking commentary.

"It was a very intriguing essay. I found your ideas on the changes in Romulan modality to be very enlightening. I never considered the tone variations before, they are quite subtle."

Uhura looked at him surprised. His face and voice were unemotional, but something about his speech pattern suggested enthusiasm. She blushed slightly at his show of interest in her essay. She had spent a great deal of time researching and listening to Romulan speech patterns.

"It only came to me after your lecture on the complexities of Romulan phonology."

"Most fascinating. We should later continue this discussion but first I must ask you. From your acceleration in this class and current course load I suspect that you are interested in the field of xenolinguistics?"

"Yes, Commander."

"Have you considered conducting research here? The communications lab is in need of more apt assistants and I believe from your current display of aptitude that you would benefit greatly in an environment centering around your developing talent."

"Are you offering me a job in the communications lab?"

"Yes. It is only logical as it will benefit us both. I am conducting my own research and I require an assistant with an agreeable competence in the field of xenolinguistics and communication. Will you accept this offer?'

"Yes! Of course!" Uhura's eyes widened in excitement.

* * *

What do you think? Please R&R.


	2. Regrets of a Vulcan

A/N: I'm not entirely sure of the direction of this but I just do not believe that either of them would voluntarily or consciously enter into an outright relationship. I hope this is not too confusing!

Anyway, thank you!! I was not expecting so many reviews, it really motivated me. I'm reediting my next chapter as we "speak". Thank you for the support, I hope you enjoy this chapter. This should be the last chapter at the Academy. I'm more interested in continuing their future after the movie. I just need to get two chappies out of the way.

Chapter Two

Spock found himself regretting having Uhura as his lab assistant.

She was brilliant when it came to work. The lab was in impeccable condition, the instruments correctly calibrated and tuned to their correct frequencies and stations. She even handled his lab students with a charm and grace he could not muster. There were less complaints about his harsh commands as Uhura gave his students softer reprimands that seemed to make them extremely cooperative, especially the males.

For once, Spock could understand the logic of his students. 3rd Class Cadet Uhura was a most agreeable woman. She was, despite their first encounter, very forgiving and charming. She was brilliant, the best student he had the pleasure of teaching. She did, however, possess a renown spontaneous temper and obstinate demeanor. Nevertheless, she was the paradigm of human manners and decorum so her temper was usually followed by vigorous apologies.

She was also…aesthetically pleasing.

Vulcan men were not foreign to lust or attraction, but the distinction that Vulcans made between the body and mind made such primitive feelings background nose overcome by the logic of the mind. Lust possessed no relevancy or logic unless to spur the action of methodical procreation as was the way of the _pon farr. _It was logical to separate the body from the mind as lust could easily cloud judgment.

Usually Spock found this to be an easy enough endeavor.

But every time Uhura's brown eyes moved to watch him he felt an undeniable…warmth, an unbearable heat that made his already abnormal temperature rise and his blood pound in his ears. His hormone levels increased, his nostrils flared, his muscles tensed and the most obvious sign was the increase of blood flow to his lower extremities. His lust was very apparent and frustrating.

He meditated to control his reactions and presumed his unusual attraction to Cadet Uhura would eventually fade with time.

And they would have, if it wasn't for a certain obnoxious Cadet whose grandiose fate affected everyone around him.

Cadet Uhura stretched out her limbs, pushing her uniform's ridiculously low skirt back down. She swiveled in her seat and finally finished adjusting the frequency on the communication unit. Breathing in she allowed herself a silent congratulations and rubbed her sore hands together as an award.

James Tiberius Kirk thought he was the shit, and Uhura was tired of having to clean up his mess. When she refused to pay any attention to his usual antics he decided to mess up his communication unit to force her to pay attention. He didn't realize he was messing with a very complicated piece of equipment!

He used his com-unit as an excuse to watch Uhura for the remainder of the lab.

He was such a jerk!

She dropped the com-link from her ear and groaned into her hand.

"3rd Class Cadet Uhura, are you suffering from a sinus infection?"

There was only one person at the academy who had such a deep voice and spoke Vulcan that flawlessly and logically.

"No. Humans regularly get rid of their frustrations by exhaling or inhaling breath." She replied back in Vulcan.

He raised an eyebrow in interest and advanced into the quiet laboratory.

"Interesting. It is past both your assigned laboratory time and research time. I am not paying you to work in excess."

"I know but one of the Cadets played around with the communication unit and I really do not think I will be in the mood to find the frequency in the morning."

Spock nodded. Her voice was never faltering and high pitched. Purely female with a demanding quality. She spoke Vulcan almost like a Vulcan, though Vulcans preferred to use logical and concise sentence structure. As a human she inadvertently colored her sentences with unnecessary adjectives. Nevertheless she was the only human he had so far heard whose understanding of the language was exemplary.

He was unsure how it had become an easy routine for the two of them to speak to each other in Vulcan. He remembered that they had had an argument, one of many numerous arguments that stemmed from her spontaneous temper.

Spock had commented on her progression in Vulcan dialects and compared her to a Vulcan female. Somehow she had become upset and proclaimed she was just as good if not better than any _Vulcan female._

It was then that it became customary, if not necessary for Uhura to prove her point, for them to speak in Vulcan in private. Despite his increasing irritability with her emotional outbursts and this sudden need to prove herself capable, he was…pleased to speak to another in his natural tongue. Especially with someone who was so skilled.

It was ironic how a human could remind him of his home planet.

"Understandable. In the future it is in your personal interests not to extend your hours."

"I know. I lost a lot of time doing this, and I didn't get to go to dinner." She pushed herself up from her seat.

With a deep breath she stretched, arching her back and extending her height. Her breast pushed up against her uniform and her skirt moved upwards, revealing the dark skin of her upper thigh through the dark pantyhose.

Spock felt that familiar stir within his loins again and he retreated into himself. He was Vulcan. Vulcan. He refused to admit that he was also half human. It would only remind his human half of its intense desire to mate.

"You have helped me immensely. I know I do not regularly express my…gratitude for your assistance. I am unsure how to communicate this. Dr. Chansi has informed me of human culture, and I am under the impression that humans show gratitude to their colleagues by paying for their meals. Is this assumption correct?"

Uhura nodded. Her lips were slightly pulled upwards in what he perceived to be restrained humor.

"As we both are in need of sustenance, it is only logical to ask if you would accompany me to a place of your choice to eat?"

"Hmmm…Actually there's an Andorian restaurant that I really want to go to." Uhura replied tilting her head and tapping her lips.

Spock watched her slender finger connect with her rounded mouth and almost groaned in pure irritation. For Vulcans, fingertips established psychic connections. They established intimacy and were as erotic for Vulcans as certain parts of the human anatomy were to human males.

"I believe that your sentence is an illogical human way of agreeing with my inquiry without actually answering my question. Is this correct?"

Uhura pursed her lips. She forgot that he could sometimes be very frustrating, especially when he insinuated that she was being illogical.

She didn't know whether to be pissed or turned on by his subsequent raised eyebrow.

"One of these days I'm going to find a handbook for you on the do's and don't's of human society. Number one being don't blatantly insult the logic of humans in front of one! Oh, it will also have a very thorough section on how not to be an %!" Uhura spat.

"I believe that you are trying to translate a word that does not exist in Vulcan." Spock said in confusion.

Uhura clenched her teeth.

When they arrived Spock was sure Uhura's temper had subsided.

Spock deduced that Uhura had been attempting to curse at him in Vulcan, as she was cursing in every possible language on the walk there. She seemed to have a fondness for Klingon curses and several heads turned as she entered the restaurant making a deep guttural sound followed by a snarl.

That one translated to _let them die well in the bellies of a bastard coward…_or some equivalent.

He knew he should have found her behavior to be inappropriate, as he was her commanding officer, but instead he found it…amusing. Despite the fact that her anger was unfounded and illogical. Besides, they were technically off duty.

"_I'wq'_" She was muttering in Klingon.

Their Andorian waiter didn't seem to mind, in fact, he was very amused and showed his humor with a raised antennae.

"I'll have the red bat and the smallest cup of Andorian ale." Uhura said with an apologetic smile.

Spock raised his eyebrow at her and said in flawless Andorian.

"I request the Andorian root soup and water."

The waiter nodded and smiled at them both.

"You make such a cute couple. Unusual, but cute."

Before either of them could vehemently protest he had placed his PADD in his apron and walked off.

"Commander Spock," Uhura said suddenly, her demeanor became professional and emotionless.

"Yes, Cadet Uhura?"

"I want to apologize for how I spoke to you before leaving the Academy and how I acted up until our time here. It was inappropriate and not a reflection of the character of a Cadet from Starfleet."

"That is alright, Cadet. I am well aware of the human condition."

Uhura chuckled. Who knew a Vulcan could be more irritating than Kirk?

"I will overlook that comment for now Commander Spock. But in return you have to tell me what you think of Professor Ledwig's article on theoretical matter. I am not as well versed as you in either vector calculus or super string theory but I believe the errors of his postulates are apparent."

Spock nodded absentmindedly.

"Quite. He makes assumptions on assumed mathematical theories. Your ability in calculus and physics are exemplary, Cadet, I assure you. If you were not fixated on becoming a xenolinguistics major I would suggest calculus. I have yet to meet a student with your ability to form logical mathematical conclusions. On the subject of Ledwig I am sure he will eventually realize the errors of his ways upon further experimentation."

"You mean when his theoretical matter explodes?"

"Precisely."

"Mmm, that was good. It was kind of small and the root was dry but it was really good. How did you like it, hmmm?" Uhura slurred and leaned against her Commander.

Spock held her up effortlessly but tried to place as much space between them as possible. This resulted in him carrying her almost like a human sized rag doll about two feet off the ground. Several pedestrians stared in half wonder and half fear for Uhura's life.

She was drunk.

It was quite apparent and he found this to be highly strange. He had witnessed humans drink before, and the intake of alcoholic beverage she consumed was not even half of the cup of a shot glass. And it was only one drink of Andorian liquor, hardly enough to-

It suddenly occurred to him that he had made an error.

"You are drunk, Cadet Uhura,"

"Buuut I only dr-drank one-one of those thingies!" Uhura moaned.

Spock pushed her as she tried to lay her head on his chest.

"Perhaps, but it was Andorian liquor, much more potent than human liquor. I should have warned you. It is not equivalent to drinking wine with a meal. And based on your small size it probably affected you quickly."

"But it tastes so good…"

Spock leaned her against the wall as he neared her quarters. Before pressing the com his Vulcan hearing picked up several moans and intimate sounds from within that made him pause. In his line of vision was also a red silk cloth taped to the door. A tie, an article of clothing for males.

Why was this in the female dorms?

Uhura stopped him from pressing the intercom by slapping his hand away and then pointing at the tie.

"That-that means there's company. Hiccup! Presumably a sex partner. I can't go in there." Uhura slurred.

Spock almost frowned.

"You will need assistance. The Andorian liquor will eventually lead to what humans call a "hangover"."

"I know!" Uhura said too loudly.

"The logical decision is to take you to sickbay."

"No! What's wrong-wrong….with…you? If anyone knew I got drunk on a school night with a _professor _my reputation and yours as well would be ruined." She hissed.

"It would seem inappropriate but if I were to explain-"

"People would still come to conclusions because that's what non-Vulcans do."

Spock felt his jaw twitch. He was very sure that this human female had produced more physical manifestations of his irritation than any creature or thing in the Universe.

"Then what do you suggest?"

"The logical! The logical conclusion….oh, the conclusion is to go to your quarters." She sniffed and collapsed in his arms.

Spock sighed.

He was never showing his gratitude again.


	3. Andorian Ale Never Fails

A/N: I know I'm making Uhura seem spontaneously irrational, but I feel that that is how Spock would probably see her, since she's not the type of person to let a comment fly by her without responding. Also, take into consideration that she is only a first year, I intend to have some character growth hopefully. No one, not even Spock, can be perfect I'm afraid.

Also, I was intending to make this the last chapter in the Academy but there's just so much stuff that needs to be expanded, so I'm currently going with the flow. I really have no interest in replaying the movie scenes, so if I do get past the Academy be prepared for either a slight recap or a total breeze over that point in their lives. Unless I feel differently once I get there.

Thanks!

Chapter Three

Andorian Ale Never Fails!

Three Days Earlier

Dr. Chansi earned her doctorate in xenopsychology. She was one of only three aliens in the galaxy who had therapy sessions with over two hundred different life forms. She wrote several books on her journeys to different planets, some of which were outside the Neutral Zone. She was a renown xenopsychologist and scientist, and Spock held great respect for her intelligence and wisdom.

She was a small woman, lithe and dark haired, older than Spock by some fifty years, she was most probably in her sixties but she moved about like a twenty year old.

She was a calm woman and she had a smirking, dry humor that Spock found too subtle to understand. She was also an extremely motherly woman who had viewed Spock as her adopted son since he came to the Academy.

"I do not understand why she was upset." Spock said standing above her desk.

Chansi chuckled.

"Spock, you remember how I said you should use less harsh words?"

"Cadet 3rd Class Uhura is a brilliant student above average in all of her classes. However she is incompetent in weaponry. I thought it necessary to point out so she could rectify the situation if it is within her ability to do so."

"You should have been…more…polite. Perhaps commented on her martial arts skills, which I hear are superb. You could have said-you weapon skills are not comparable to your hand to hand combat. Perhaps you should work on your weapon skills? Spock, Cadet Uhura, from what I've seen, is not the type of person who likes to be told she can't do something or that she is bad at something."

Spock raised an eyebrow and decided to sit down.

"I do not understand what you mean, I believe your statement may be illogical or difficult for me to translate as a native to Vulcan. Bad has several definitions in Common, therefore the word 'bad' should be followed by a definitive description that explains its use in the sentence. Are you implying that she has undesirable qualities, negative connotations, she has intense pain or nonstandard? I believe you mean below average, but human speech progression is sometimes baffling."

"Forget it, Spock," Chansi groaned in frustration.

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Illogical. You know that I am Vulcan and in full mental health. It is not possible for me to forget in this short expanse of time."

"I'm suddenly beginning to realize why she and several others are frustrated with you, Spock. Listen, my dear. _I _know that you mean nothing by what you say. You are only acting the way your culture dictates, by logic. And since most of us do not possess such an avid need for logic we usually act illogically. This can be upsetting for you since you were enveloped in a world where people held your same beliefs for logic's constant necessity. I understand this. But others will not. I am not saying that you should assimilate. I am hoping that you observe human responses and try to categorize their reactions to certain causes. I believe in time you will begin to understand humans more. But for the time being, please my dear, use euphemisms."

"They are inefficient and not precise. But if they will allow me to collaborate easier with my students and the faculty I am willing to try them."

Dr. Chansi smiled.

"Good. You've done well here, Spock. You've grown and you're becoming much more familiar with human responses. But Uhura is a different type of human." Chansi paused and looked at Spock for a moment before nodding definitively, "Yes, I feel like you two will kill each other. That is my final diagnosis of your situation."

"I did not ask you to diagnose our situation. You interfered as you do on a regular occasion. Your opinion was not requested."

"I was trying to help. All of your other lab assistants left you after two weeks and ended up in counseling. I do not wish the same for Cadet Uhura. Come on then. Let's just play, shall we, ducky?" She asked smiling.

Spock nodded and began setting up the three dimensional chess board. Dr. Chansi was the only member of the staff besides Captain Pike who Spock frequently spoke to. She had assisted him make the progression from a Vulcan environment into a prevalently human environment. She understood Vulcans very well for a human, and was willing to explain situations most humans viewed to be obvious. For this he was exceedingly grateful.

But she was known for her nosy personality.

She was recently grossly interested in his uncanny relationship with Cadet Uhura. A relationship he assured her was testing his ability to deal with human emotions.

"So she's your best student yet, hmm?" Chansi asked suddenly.

Spock placed his pawn on the 3rd board and raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you keep speaking of Cadet 3rd Class Uhura?"

"It's just a response to you really. You seem to be quite…fixated on her."

"You are the one who keeps speaking of her. I am also not sure I understand what you are implying. Check."

"Tricky bugger you. I am not implying anything, Commander Spock. I am merely suggesting that you usually do not speak about your Cadets extensively. Usually you are very concise and have a point to your anecdotes about a student. With Cadet Uhura however….you seem only to rant about her faults and insistent temper."

Spock leaned back into his seat and watched her move her queen.

He responded immediately.

"Check. I do not rant. I am trying to understand her reactions by listing her emotional responses to you. I do not understand the intended direction of your argument, Dr. Chansi."

"Me think the Vulcan protest too much."

"Are you altering the words of a Terran play?"

"Look, Spock, all joking aside, I understand you are not familiar with human courtship, but among us we would call your insistent-alright, for _you _it's insistent-rants on Uhura to be romantic fixation. It's like a schoolboy who hits the girl he likes,"

"I do not understand you. How does a schoolboy hitting a girl relate to a romantic fixation? Unless you are implying that we engage in a form of Klingon courtship, which I do not believe would involve a school-"

"Forget it Spock. I'm a xenopsychologist, I've studied Vulcans on Vulcan and I _still _do not understand you at all. Checkmate, Spock."

Spock stared at the chessboard and steepled his hands.

"Quite fascinating."

Chansi grinned at him and winked.

"I know. If I had known all I have to do to finally beat you at chess is talk about, Uhura, I would have done so long ago. So what are you going to do to show your gratitude?"

Spock looked up from the board in confusion. Chansi was usually an almost logical woman, but sometimes he could not follow her abrupt pattern of thinking.

"Gratitude for what?"

"Uhura. She's been assisting you very well hasn't she? Well, humans show their gratitude through…ceremonies."

Dr. Chansi almost smiled as she leaned back into her seat. Perhaps she was just a meddlesome old woman, but this could be amusing. She saw Spock's slight eyebrow tilt, a sign of interest. The poor thing didn't know she was intending to set him up for a date.

It didn't matter, he would probably never find a _logical _moment to ask her anyway.

Spock sighed.

Who knew gratitude could be so aggravating.

On the way there she insisted he carry her. When he tried to place her on the ground she had practically groped him into carrying her. Not wanting to be seen by anyone he hurriedly acquiesced to her demands and carried her uncomfortably with his arms around her legs and shoulders, back to his quarters.

All the way there she had insisted on singing _"Andorian ale never fails! Andorian ale never fails!" _and though she did have a beautiful voice, he did not want anyone to be stirred from their beds by her slurred singing.

When they arrived at his quarters it did not take long for her to fall asleep unceremoniously on his couch. Her legs were spread over the arm and her body was twisted strangely beneath her. Sighing Spock picked her up and angled her correctly onto the couch. She mumbled in her sleep and her hand shot out, slapping Spock's hand away. His lips slightly lifted in amusement and he drew a blanket around her shoulders.

This was quite a predicament, extremely inappropriate but truly not Uhura's fault. He should have remembered the effect of Andorian liquor on humans. Cadet Uhura was not the type of student he presumed would get drunk irresponsibly, especially in front of a superior. She was probably not aware of the high concentration of alcohol in Andorian liquor.

He needed to assess this situation. It was a spectacle that he did not wish to repeat and did not truly know how to deal with. He needed to find his center, to clear his mind and delve into his Vulcan logic. He set a traditional Vulcan kettle on the stove and waited for it to steam. The smell of heavy spice thirty minutes later told him it was ready. It would hopefully assist to clear his mind.

How had this illogical occurrence occurred?

In order to rectify the consequence he needed to understand the source. Drifting slightly into his mind he traced his thoughts back…

A small voice told him it was possibly due to a meddling xenopsychologist.

Somewhere a clock ticked and Spock took comfort in the fact that it was Friday. He would not have to deal with any questions if Uhura did not show up to her classes. In that he took a small amount of relief, for his relationship with Uhura was becoming increasingly more difficult, too difficult for him to currently explain to others.

Looking across at her from the small kitchen he was once again reminded of his strange…attraction to her. Except this time she was not conscious, and he allowed himself to look at her fully without the worry of suspicious eyes.

She was lovely when she slept. The steady calm of her face was beautiful, there was a slight smile on her lips. Her hair was tumbling from its usually neat ponytail. Thick black strands fell over her lovely skin.

She seemed sweetly calm and in that moment Spock felt a slight…tug somewhere, a strange longing that confused him. Most interesting.

Spock's internal clock clicked again and he left her sleeping peacefully on his couch.

It was time for meditation.

He could not allow her to interfere with his routine.

Uhura woke later that night up snuggled in a very heavy blanket. Stretching like a cat she turned and felt a pain between her eyes.

Ugh, now she remembered. Andorian liquor. She would never drink it again.

Standing up she realized she was not in her room.

This living room was…plain. The walls were gray, there was no television display, only two gray armchairs and a gray sofa. The carpet below was gray as well. There was nothing around her that suggested anyone lived here.

And then she remembered. She had practically forced Spock to take her to his quarters.

In embarrassment she rubbed the palms of her hands against her temples and sighed. First she had snapped at him, then she got drunk and groped him.

What must he think of her? How did _she _get to this awkward point in her life?

In retrospect she was sure she had irritated him long before this. True, she did possess a temper, but usually it resulted in a demanding tone or eye roll. With Spock she was illogically enraged at the smallest things. Something about him just…_irritated _her.

"You are awake." Spock said in Vulcan and moved into her line of vision.

He was wearing a strange black robe with a hood, which he now removed. In his hands were two testaments of perfect circles-bright white cups with lovely Vulcan text along the handles.

_Logic prevails the emotions of the flesh-_Surak.

He handed her one and sat down on one of the armchairs.

"It will help with your condition."

She assumed he meant her hangover and not her emotional state. Uhura fidgeted. The room was boiling hot, and so was the teacup. It did not help her already increasing apprehension.

"Commander Spock…I am sorry about what happened. I did not mean-"

"I understand. I am the one who is in fault. I knew the effects of Andorian liquor but I did not think of this at the time."

Uhura nodded and drank the hot tea, feeling a smooth almost cinnamon taste pull the apprehension from her body.

"Wow, what is this?"

"Meditation tea."

"I see. You were meditating." She pointed at his strange attire.

"I routinely have a deep meditation from nightfall to sunup. I do not require sleep in the amount that humans do." He placed the cup on the table.

"That explains many things. Commander Spock, permission to speak freely?" Uhura asked, suddenly a mask of mature determination turned her face into dark stone.

Spock looked at her curiously and nodded.

"Commander Spock, I know we haven't exactly been on good terms sometimes. But I do consider you to be…my friend. And I really must thank you for…not throwing me out drunk." She said with a half smile.

She was embarrassed and slightly angry at herself for being embarrassed. She was not used to awkward situations and she did not like being so obviously exposed to someone. She was sure her nervousness was written like a tattoo across her face. Though she stared him in the eyes her teeth pulled at her bottom lip and her hands twisted constantly in her lap.

_Why did Spock always turn her into a bumbling mess?_

Spock looked at her in confusion, having misinterpreted her dry humor.

"That would not be logical. In your state you could have-"

"It was a joke, Spock."

"A joke…most illogical. Illogical situations seem to…please humans." He said quietly and his black eyes watched her, something strange and foreign to their depths made Uhura's already elevated heartbeat pulse even faster.

"I know I am…difficult to understand, Cadet 3rd Class, Uhura. But I have never meant to upset you, and I do believe that when we are not arguing we are, in fact, friends and colleagues. I do not fault you for possessing a human character."

Uhura looked at him and chuckled.

"And I don't fault you for having a Vulcan character. Friends?" She asked with an outstretched hand.

Spock looked at her hand wearily. Uhura suddenly remembered that unnecessary touching to Vulcans was extremely taboo and intimate. Especially when hands were involved.

In another moment of embarrassment Uhura attempted to retract her hand to her side but was surprised when Spock grabbed it unexpectedly and shook it.

"I understand this is a human tradition. If you are willing to understand my culture, I am willing to understand yours." He spoke softly.

Spock's large hand had wrapped around her small one, the heated fingertips grazing the underside of her palm in an innocent touch that had invoked a slight spark of contentment. Spock looked at her quietly, his face exposing nothing but his eyes, as always, were fascinatingly human.

Slowly he let her hand go, never letting his eyes stray from her face.

"Commander Spock-"

"I believe, if we are to be…friends, it is customary to use informal terms. If it is agreeable do not call me Commander outside of an academic and professional setting."

"Okay then…Spock. I know this was a really bad dinner and I am very, very sorry about how it ended. So-why don't you let me make it up to you? I'll buy you a meal, anywhere you want tomorrow, anytime. And please don't say no, it'll just offend me." Uhura said still clutching her head in an attempt to massage out her migraine.

"I do not wish to offend you so I will agree. I have a regular routine to follow and I prefer to eat in the morning. I have eaten only my own prepared food since coming to the Academy, rarely anything other than Vulcan meals. I would like to try Terran brunch, I do not know any restaurants in San Francisco, so perhaps you can assist me with the location of this meal?"

Uhura smiled and nodded.

"I know just the place actually."

"Excellent. I presume that you are experiencing the effects of a hangover. I suggest you sleep. I will be gone in the morning, I will be available for brunch at eleven ante meridiem. Where do you wish to meet?"

"It's an old Terran restaurant called _Denny's _on 3rd Street."


	4. Clandestine Romance

-1Chapter Four

Clandestine Romance

"I'm intrigued, Spock." Chansi was saying.

She was practicing for an upcoming chess tournament and Spock found her to be a fearsome opponent. He won consistently, but sometimes she found creative ways to beat his logic, so far she had won three times (including when she distracted him through conversation). It was most astounding actually. A testament perhaps to human ingenuity.

"I do not understand why you are intrigued." He moved his King.

"Because you said it's irrelevant. That's the Vulcan equivalent of I don't want to talk about it."

Spock said nothing, though he knew from human interactions that she was mocking him. Chansi smiled slightly.

"So something happened between you two, then?"

"Dr. Chansi, what was your intent when you told me to ask Cadet 3rd Class Uhura to dinner?" Spock asked and stared at her with an analyzing flicker of his black eyes.

Chansi smiled, it was her moment to stay silent.

"Checkmate, Dr. Chansi." Spock said almost smugly.

"That was the quickest game I've ever played in my life. Now, please, indulge an old woman. What happened?"

"I…am assuming that you will not disclose this information and that this is not to affect our professional lives within the Academy and Starfleet?"

"Of course not! For godsake Spock! I'm just trying to get the juicy details, not have you ousted from the Academy!"

"What are…juicy details? Is this a meal? What does a meal of tasteful qualities have to do with-"

"Just continue."

Spock's eyebrow quirked.

"We went to an Andorian restaurant. I forgot the affect of Andorian liquor on humans and due to Cadet Uhura's size and weight she was drunk fairly quickly. Due to the possibility of seeming inappropriate if I were to leave her at sickbay, she coaxed me into taking her to my quarters."

"Oh wow. I thought you were going to tell me you guys shared an awkward dinner of restrained anger or something! This is like a soap opera. I hope you're not going to tell me you got her pregnant."

For a moment Dr. Chansi almost saw a visible reaction of surprise.

"No. We did not engage in sexual intercourse. She went to sleep on my couch and I meditated. I gave her tea and she persuaded me to go to brunch with her to make up for her drunken state. I am currently starting to think the situation began inappropriately and logically ended inappropriately. I am unsure if asking her to dinner could be misconstrued."

"Oh, Spock. Faculty and students have dinners and luncheons all the time. It's common. Captain Pike takes his students out regularly to celebrate the end of the year or the end of midterms. Professor Ivey takes her students out to dinner and coffee sometimes. It's expected that faculty and students will mingle appropriately outside of school. It fosters unity that will later be necessary if any of our cadets will be alongside their superiors on a starship."

"That is a logical psychological analysis. I am sorry, we shall continue this later. It is almost eleven and I have prior arrangements. I will see you again on Monday, Dr. Chansi."

"Good bye, Spock! Good luck you Vulcan stud you."

He blinked at her twice in response. She could see the question forming in his Vulcan eyes, but he chose to ignore her and left.

Dr. Chansi chuckled to herself.

Uhura decided to wear something other than her uniform.

For one the sweltering heat was not overcome by the usual cool breeze of the bay. No, heat upon rugged heat bore into her flesh and consequently made her sweat. Something she was not happy about doing so profusely in public if she wasn't exercising.

She was a simple woman, so she picked a white tight fitting tank and green shorts that stopped midway at her thighs. She pulled on sandals and grabbed a small bag with her credits and a PADD inside.

Gaila was staring at her curiously from across the room as she surveyed Uhura briefly surveyed herself in the mirror.

"Where are you going without a uniform?" The Orion asked in Orion.

"It's hot, and I'm hungry." Uhura replied in Common.

"Suuuure. Where exactly were you last night?"

"The library." Uhura said smoothly.

Spock might be capable of turning her into an awkward preteen but on a usual occasion she was entirely in control. That included lying cleverly without premeditation.

"Sure. So you don't mind me coming to get something to eat with you then?" Gaila asked smugly.

"Mind your own business!" Uhura spat before hurrying out the door.

"He better be a hot nerd! Because if he's going out with you he has to be a nerd." Gaila called out.

Spock was sure this was another illogical idea.

Since meeting Uhura his logic seemed to be failing him lately.

He watched her move across the street, recognizing her petite frame anywhere. He noticed she wasn't wearing a uniform and he couldn't help but allow his eyes to travel down her impeccable dark skin, down her long neck, slender arms and long legs. Everything about her was elegant, smooth and petite.

She grinned at him and waved as she crossed the street. Spock felt another irritating surge of desire course through him but he buried it with a mental Vulcan chant.

"Hello Uhura,"

"Nyota." She corrected politely.

"Nyota." Spock said slowly.

"Hello Spock. Shall we? After you!" She said grinning and opening the door.

"I thought in Terran culture it is customary for the male to-"

"In the old days perhaps. Currently I'm capable of holding my own doors. After you, Spock." She said grinning.

Spock entered still bewildered.

At least she was not yelling at him anymore.

"Eggs are a chicken's fried embryo." Spock said resolutely.

Uhura almost pouted at him as she dropped her fork of eggs.

"Spock, I know Vulcans are vegetarians but if you start spouting animal rights-"

"I am not. I was merely stating a fact. It is interesting to see what humans are willing to eat." With that he began to eat his hash brown, Uhura was sure he was practically smug.

"If you weren't Vulcan I'd assume you were trying to dissuade me from eating meat."

Uhura picked up her turkey sausage and began to chew on it with a raised brow.

"I am only interested in your health."

As Uhura picked up another she saw Spock's eyebrow raise.

"I wonder what part of the turkey that is?"

Uhura smirked and chuckled lightly. It was quite surprising how humorous Spock could be when he didn't try. Despite what she thought was going to happen she truly did enjoy his company outside of a professional and academic environment. Retrospectively they were reluctant colleagues at times, and though Uhura fostered a strange lust for him it was usually negated by her irritation. An irritation that was slowly segueing into comfortable humor.

"No! You can't just eat hash browns like that! You have to eat them with ketchup!" Uhura said motherly in a soft tone.

She handed him the ketchup resolutely. Spock stared at it and then her.

"I do not need condiments."

"Just try it. It will taste better."

Spock nodded and she poured some of the ketchup on half his hash browns. Spock stared at the mess and almost sighed. Reluctantly he began to eat the substance, chewing it analytically before continuing with an increase in interest.

"Fascinating." He stated simply.

Uhura laughed. She had a very pretty laugh, like a strong willed bell. It reminded Spock of her singing drunk yesterday.

"Uhura."

"Nyota."

"Nyota. I am wondering about your vocal ability. You have a fascinating singing voice. Do you engage in vocal training or professional singing?"

"I had singing lessons before the Academy. I wanted to be either an intergalactic pop star or opera singer. I sing for choir and other events sometimes now. Why do you ask?"

"I was curious. I remembered that you sang while you were inebriated yesterday."

"Did I? I don't even remember. Oh geez, Spock, I'm really sorry. Yesterday was a disaster."

"I am assuming you are using a hyperbole to exaggerate the propensity of the event. I assure you yesterday was not a _disaster,_"

"But it was. I cursed at you in several languages when I was sober and then got drunk, come on Spock! It was so bad."

Spock raised an eyebrow at her word choice but did not comment. Why did humans insist on using the word 'bad' in such a strange way?

"It has happened and is now irrelevant. What is this?"

"Syrup. You put it on your waffles. See?" She demonstrated and Spock watched studiously.

"Fascinating. And these cube shaped holes entrap the substance for added efficiency?"

Once again Uhura laughed.

They had departed perhaps two hours later.

Spock was intrigued. He had never spoken to a student or anyone for that matter on such inane topics that held no intent or academic merit. But he was easily capable of both irrelevant chatter and inquiry as well as comfortable silence with Uhura.

Something within him lingered on her as he entered his quarters. She had smelled like honey and roses. The booth had been small, sometimes her fingers accidentally grazed his and he felt heat build up under his hot skin. He was fascinated with her voice. It lulled him into a calm that meditation had never allowed. It was a calm of thickening emotion, of personal, joyful contentment.

Perhaps this was not logical.

He already knew he possessed an abnormal attraction to Cadet Uhura. Dr. Chansi had insinuated that he was engaging in courtship. At first his annoyance with her behavior had made courtship an improbability. But now that he was enjoying his time with her and engaging in such excursions his actions could be seen as gestures of human courtship. The best course of action was perhaps not to see Uhura any more unprofessionally to avoid any further complications.

His thoughts wandered to her lovely brown eyes and small smile.

No, he wished to continue his time with Uhura. It was pleasant, fulfilling, and if he did not engage in inappropriate behavior it would remain professional.

Spock assured himself that his involvement was purely platonic.

For once in his life he ignored logic.

Of course they met discreetly.

Though they had nothing to be ashamed of Spock was still weary of the possible perversion of their daily excursions. Uhura logically came to the same conclusion, but did not assume that Spock was trying to engage in courtship. Instead she assumed that she would be viewed as an infatuated student who immaturely tried to engage in human dating with a Vulcan professor.

Most people, she was sure, would be suspicious of _her _involvement in their relationship, not Spock's. Neither of them was aware of the other's personal feelings and assumed that the other viewed their relationship as a simple friendship.

They met regularly outside of the lab for tea and biscuits, usually in Spock's quarters since Gaila was nosy and had numerous male guests in her room. Uhura had introduced him to jam, Spock preferred honey. In the halls they passed each other with knowing looks and formal greetings. In the afternoons he taught her chess. She explained to him the rules of Poker and somehow he was able to win successively after his first game. Uhura stopped playing with him after that.

"It's based on probability and logical deduction. It is a very interesting game. Though your performance in the game is hindered by your obvious physical manifestations of your emotions." Spock explained to her arrogantly.

On Fridays she introduced him to Terran movies that played at an old antique movie theater. His favorite so far was _Nosferatu, _which made Uhura chuckle. On the weekends they rarely saw each other except for private sessions when Spock agreed to teach her Vulcan fighting styles and techniques. At times this physical interaction could be…distracting.

Spock was now aware that Nyota, as his mind seemed to constantly refer to her now, loved chocolate, preferred orchards, loved brunch and liked violent movies and old pop music. She was also interested in alien opera and instruments. She could play piano and had three years of ballet instruction before she gave up performing arts in favor of linguistics.

Uhura was now aware that Spock could play three instruments at an advanced level: the Vulcan harp and flute, and the human violin. He enjoyed Sherlock Holmes novels and disliked all dancing except the waltz, which she agreed to teach him if he taught her Vulcan fighting styles. He was very fond of his mother, whose picture was the only one that adorned his quarters.

He also looked very good in blue.

All of these details seemed to accumulate slowly and easily within their progressing friendship.

Something about their relationship, however, had become almost too familiar. They were both aware of it but not willing to openly speak of it. There was a certain whimsical comfort in this sheltered reality they possessed. Neither of them indulged in their attraction for the other, but it was truly enough just to be close or speak together, always fully aware of the burgeoning necessity for the other.

They were opposite halves finding a balance that was becomingly increasingly similar to a clandestine romance. Not that either would admit it. Though they both realized that their once solitary efficient routines had become flexible incorporations of their significant others. It was not logical or efficient but it seemed suddenly…necessary.

A/N: A short (for me anyway) summary of the developing nature between Spock and Uhura, it needs some editing but it's okay. Next up, one year later, several months before the "incident". I also want to note that this is rated M for sexual content to eventually occur. If this makes you uncomfortable then rest assured that I will make it known through author notes when I intent to write such content.


	5. One Year Later

-1A/N: Sorry for the slow updates, I am taking a class this summer as well as some other things, blah, and it's been extremely fast paced. Considering how many classes I will have for the upcoming fall semester I'm not sure if I'll even be able to continue working on this fic diligently.

Besides that I really want to thank all of you for the reviews. They account for fifty percent of my necessity to continue this fic! I wasn't sure at all how to continue, I had several scenarios but I dislike going off into a tangent if I do not feel that it is necessary.

I'm publishing in two's. These two chapters are not my favorite, but I think it's because I've lost interest in their Academy days since I was primarily going to make this 'fic progress quickly past the events in the movie. So I'm really trying to get them out of the Academy so I can continue onto the original storyline. I hope you guys appreciate these chappies!

Chapter Five

One Year Later

It is a Vulcan custom for guests in the homes of their hosts to prepare the meal.

Uhura visited Spock's new apartment quite often and usually arrived before him due to this tradition. That and her classes were now minimal and her current work was within seminars, publications, her thesis and laboratory work. Spock's morning class schedule was a mirror opposite of her nightly work. It was in the afternoon that they found a common balance.

Spock had given her the key a year and two months ago.

He moved off campus to find more privacy. He had given her the key and backup code to his apartment the day he left the Academy dorms. He did not at the time seem to think of this as inappropriate or possible to be misconstrued. He had made a logical deduction that she would continue to come visit him for tea in the mornings on Monday-as they routinely did-and that it would be best if she began making tea without him.

Uhura accepted, though slightly reluctantly.

The idea of having the key to his home seemed extremely intimate and she was trying very hard to place any romantic feelings she possessed for the young Vulcan out of her mind.

Uhura was not, after all, a fool, or a woman who pined uselessly.

Since the beginning of this year she would no longer be Spock's student. But before then she held the obligation of not only being inferior in rank but his pupil and lab assistant. According to Starfleet Articles any romantic relationship between the two of them was prohibited. Spock, she assumed, would be highly unlikely to break these regulations and she would not be willing to jeopardize her success for anyone.

So she forced herself to move on, though the lingering heat in the middle of her gut always returned when she looked at him.

She had currently dated five Starfleet boys, yes_boys, _of several different species. The human males as usual were extremely emotional and too attached. Uhura did not like their constant attention or self conscious apprehension. The Cardassian males were more mature but were too family oriented. They wanted families and fertility and tradition-and to travel back to their homelands with a wife tugging behind them.

Uhura was not willing to settle down and become a housewife for anyone.

She was not the type of woman to be meek and accepting.

And the Betazoid men. Well…male-there had only been one. Betazoid males were hardly present in Starfleet. It was a society reminiscent of a matriarchy. Most of the women were educated and held jobs, many of the men searched for appropriate wives and stayed at home. They were also known to be extremely sexually frustrated at a certain age so it was unlikely that they would be able to concentrate on their studies. Much like Orion females.

So it was very rare for a Betazoid male to be present in Starfleet.

Armand was extravagantly handsome, with the tell tale black eyes of a Betazoid and black glossy hair. He was blunt and honest as was typical of their race and he was charming and humorous. He was also sexually attentive and had offered to still be friends with benefits when Uhura called off their affair. He was the only male she had had sexual relations with since coming to the Academy.

He was the perfect male specimen, but he possessed no motivation or drive. It was…frustrating that he was incapable of holding a relevant conversation that did not dwell on sex.

It seemed that the only man who seemed to fit Uhura's strict qualifications was Spock. Or perhaps, he was the one who made such qualifications?

It didn't matter, because she was trying to get rid of him, to prevent him from invading her calm mind. She was tired of pining over a Vulcan who probably didn't even realize she was female. They could be friends and that was it.

Spock entered his apartment more tired than usual. His instructive duties were coming to an end. He was choosing between becoming the Head Science Officer at a Deep Space 3 Station in the Andromeda Galaxy or serving active duty under Captain Pike as his Commanding First Officer. Both were pleasing prospects but he had chosen to serve on the _Enterprise. _

A part of him knew that it was because Uhura would most probably eventually be present as well…

A soft agreeable scent filled his living room.

Carefully folding his coat Spock placed it in its appropriate drawer. It was winter and cold. Spock's dislike for this chilling weather stemmed from the severing heat of his home planet. He could not understand this idea of snow or ice or chilling winds.

Uhura had assisted him by buying earmuffs.

The earmuffs seemed to amuse some of his students but they were practical and kept his delicate ears warm. It was a thoughtful gift on her part, a gift she said came from the giving spirit of the holiday.

_Christmas. _

It was peculiar that she still celebrated this holiday. It was a holiday of conglomerate origins-stemming from paganism to Christianity. The joy and art that Terrans received from this one day of the year was particularly astounding and since Spock had never known Uhura to be religious he perceived that she was secular and would not follow the holiday.

Apparently his deductions were wrong and the first time they had Christmas together Spock did not give her a gift in return. Spock felt no guilt, only curiosity. This Christmas he had prepared a gift in expectation.

A gift that he hoped would please her as he had other ideas in store as well.

Holiday music filled the apartment.

Spock followed the smell to the kitchen to see Uhura moving about ebulliently with a red apron around her waist. The scene was stereotypical of a 1950's cinema. The housewife preparing a Christmas meal, waiting for her husband to return. Uhura hummed a light tone, her crystal vocals joining in the radio song as she pulled something from the oven with red mitts.

"_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire." _She sang moving about the kitchen.

Spock leaned against the wall, appreciating her lithe figure and allowing himself to wonder. She was an extremely affectionate woman, and firm. She reminded him of a more volatile version of his mother-ever knowing and protective.

The day she gave him the earmuffs she had been particularly adamant that he accept them.

_"I don't want you being more susceptible to the cold because of your ears, Spock." _She had said seriously and it had amused Spock greatly.

She would make an outstanding mother.

Spock sighed at his own musings. His thoughts were no longer focused when he was around her. His former student seemed to have an unknowing ability to destroy his logic seamlessly. Even without speaking.

It did not help either, that his body and mind were exhibiting signs towards her that should occur only with his mate. Of course Vulcans knew the feeling of lust. But this was a different feeling. A rare feeling that Vulcans were prone to only during _ponn farr. _It was primitive, animalistic and originated from his Vulcan barbaric ancestry.

Spock was finding himself boiling with the need to _possess _her, mark her somehow, to consummate an empathetic link with her through a mind meld. He considered the prospect. He was not, after all, an authority figure in her life anymore. And it was currently a secret fantasy of his to court Uhura. But he was not well versed on human courtship and did not know how to begin.

His body was also hinting at the ferocity of such a relationship. She was a human. Vulcans kept the embarrassing viciousness of their mating a secret. It was not unknown for Vulcan mating to mirror that of Klingon mating, though Vulcans did not fight their mates-only threatening males. If he were to engage her in a relationship, and it became…sexual, as his body was demanding, she would be hurt. It was logistically inevitable.

Spock was not sure if he could deal with how she perceived him if he were to hurt her, however inadvertent it may be.

"Spock!" She spat as she turned around in surprise.

"Yes, Nyota?"

"You scared me half to death!"

"I hope that your sentence is an idiom, otherwise I am worried about the fragility of the human body."

Uhura smirked at him and pulled off her mittens. Spock wished to kiss her mouth as he had seen human males do. He did not fully understand the interaction of mouth to mouth, but it seemed to be mutually pleasing between most humanoids.

"I'm beginning to wonder about how easy it is for you to make these little jokes about human capability but then when _I _try to introduce you to quality humor you do not find it amusing."

"I am sorry. But asking someone to interact with an imaginary door and recite onomatopoeias is not humorous to me."

"_Knock knock _jokes are funny because they're corny. Besides I never say anything when you try to recite chemistry jokes you get from Dr. Latimon."

"I understand the ironic logic in his jokes."

"I'm sorry, Spock, but if a joke ends with word play concerning _precipitate _it's just not funny. And you shouldn't bring them home."

_Home. _Did she view this as _their _home? That had been his secret intention from the beginning. A place where he could be with her quietly. Alone and comfortable. Their home. Spock perked up at her use of the word,

"Today is a special day, Spock, so I brought our your favorite teacups-the Sarek ones." Uhura said particularly pleased with herself.

"I have no predilection towards inanimate objects. They are merely tea cups. They do not possess added efficiency in comparison to any other tea set so I do not favor them."

"It's okay Spock, you can say all you want but I know they're your favorite."

She started setting up the table. Spock assisted, happy to have a reason to be in close proximity to her. The kitchen was small, small enough that he had to brush against her apron to reach the cabinets and she had to stretch across his chest to grab her mittens.

"Excuse me, Spock. I made pudding. I put it in the stove to heat up."

Spock let her reach across his chest once more and he breathed in her honey scent. His fingers twitched and his eyes darkened. He was unsure sometimes if she was not fully aware of her affect upon him.

She pulled off the apron and folded it on the counter looking at him knowingly.

"You're such a clean freak. I already washed everything in the kitchen, Spock so stop trying to survey your neat surroundings."

She placed the apron back in its appropriate drawer and then began to pour them both tea.

Spock pulled out a seat for her-a politeness he had trained himself to cultivate from reading Terran books and watching old Terran movies with Uhura. He sat down across from her and she poured honey into his tea. He dropped one cube of ice into hers.

"What is this?" Spock asked motioning.

"Pudding, have some."

Spock contemplated the word pudding. He could not find an appropriate translation in his language.

"Is this pudding native to Earth?"

Uhura laughed softly.

"Yes, I suppose in a way this pudding is. But other planets have cultivated their own version of pudding, which would probably be different from this."

She began to serve him a bowl.

"Thank you, Nyota."

"Okay! Let's eat, Spock. I'm so glad winter break is here. Are you intending to see the parade on Monday?"

Spock contemplated her in a moment of silence-the wide grin, the expectant eyes. She desired his company. But was that in a friendly manner? Or could she harbor feelings as he did? It would not do to assume or hope. Results came only from actions.

"If you will accompany me I will go." He said finally, his black eyes were watching her reaction carefully.

"Accompany you?" Uhura asked with a raised eyebrow she unconsciously procured from Spock.

A slight hope was building in her chest but Uhura was too proud to acknowledge the feeling.

Spock looked at her with a slight intensity behind his black eyes.

"I am unsure how to proceed. I do not understand how this may commonly proceed as I am foreign to the procedures commonly used by human males. I can only state facts and the evidence of my intent. I am no longer your instructor or employer. There are no regulations within Starfleet that forbid superior officers from dating inferior officers. I…am attracted to you and feel that we are complementary. I do not wish to be presumptuous in hoping that your feelings are congruent to my own. I-"

"Spock. Are you asking me out?"

Spock paused and blinked. His eyebrows twitched.

"I'm sorry. I am unfamiliar with that…expression."

"I mean-do you wish to engage in a romantic relationship with me?"

Spock stared at her, his face betrayed no emotion or subtle change as he seemed to contemplate her words.

"Yes. I am. I do not wish to create embarrassment within our relationship if you wish to keep this mainly as a friendship. I understand that humans believe that such situations may be embarrassing and I assure you that if you do not wish to engage in a romantic relationship that I will not feel such embarrassment or discomfort. I am Vulcan."

"So…you are asking me out?"

Spock's lips thinned and he gave her a look that almost seemed exasperated.

"Yes. I have already said this. I have yet to hear your answer to my question."

Uhura looked at him in shock. She had not been expecting this. She had dreamt of such an occasion and she was currently unsure if she was still dreaming. She had tried not to dwell upon him and his seeming disinterest in her other than as a friend. But now he wished to engage in a relationship with her?

"I would love to, Spock."

For the first time since she knew him she saw something equivalent to a smile curl his lips and make his eyes flicker. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen and she knew she would never forget that moment.

It was gone in an instance, but his eyes were still flickering with elation. He did not acknowledge the fact that he had smiled at her, instead choosing to pretend as if it had not happened. He was slightly embarrassed that his emotions had not been contained.

_"_I am pleased. I have bought something for you, in celebration of Christmas." He said, and pulled a package from his pocket.

It was not wrapped in anything-no gift wrap or pretty box. It was still present in the package he bought it in, but he gave it to her with such apparent earnest that Uhura herself felt excited.

She tore open the plastic brown bag and dropped the contents into her hand.

It was a hair band of silver and white elastic-a strange elastic band that seemed to glisten like white gold but stretched like an elastic band. There were two pink ballet slippers on the band, made out of white gold and outlined with silver.

"Spock. It's beautiful. I can't accept this it must have cost you a fortune and this-is this Cardassian gold? Spock I can't-" Nyota shook her head.

Spock pursed his lips.

"Is it not agreeable?"

"No, no it is! But it cost too much and I don't want you to pay so much money for-"

"The cost is irrelevant and well within my means. It is a logical gift. I wished to give you a gift as a thank you for the ear muffs. This is a human tradition. You must accept this."

Nyota smiled slightly and in one swift movement took down her ponytail. Her dark black hair flowed like silk night down onto her shoulders, spilling over her neck. The foreign urge came into him once more and Spock forced himself not to touch her. Spock had never seen her with her hair down, it made her look feminine, almost vulnerable.

Spock watched her intently as she began to push it back up into a ponytail with his hair band.

"Thank you, Spock. Of course I can't wear it regularly. It's too extravagant for daily wear."

Spock nodded and poured her more tea.

"As you wish."

Uhura smiled.

This was going to be interesting.


	6. Jealousy Thy Name is Spock

I realized currently that there is absolutely too much fluff in this fic and I am not a fan of excessive fluff. It's just not realistic, but for some reason I seem to be incapable of making them look anything but cute together. Also, thank you for all of the reviews and the criticism. And yes, I did mean wary not weary. Sorry :P. I'll fix it later but I'm too lazy to fix it right now. J

Please review if you find it interesting or if you have any commentary. I like indications that people like my story or at least believe it's worthy to be continued. J

Chapter Six

Jealousy Thy Name is Spock

"Where were you all winter break?" Gaila asked pursing her lips.

_In Commander Spock's apartment. _

"Don't worry about it, Gaila."

Uhura pulled on her black boots and began to pull her hair into a ponytail, smoothing it down and pulling it up. Gaila was watching her with narrowed eyes, still half dressed in sexy lingerie-her silk kimono robe was thrown out on the floor.

A thought seemed to enter the Orion's mind and Gaila's eyes widened and she jumped off the bed.

"Nyota! Did you finally find a sex buddy?" Gaila asked excitedly and began to chatter happily in Orion.

"No! Not a sex buddy I just-was with someone for the majority of the break."

"For all of the break. Okay, if you weren't having sex what were you doing?"

"Relationships are not founded on sex, Gaila."

"But they are solidified and made much more agreeable by it."

"Just forget it, okay Gaila?" Uhura said sighing and picking up her book bag.

"Okay. But is this the same mystery nerd? Or a different guy? Uhura you can't keep holding out on me!"

Uhura scoffed and hurried to the library.

She still needed more evidence for her thesis and she had a strict personal schedule to adhere to. She wanted to finish her research by the end of this week. Damn. That wasn't the only thing stressing her out.

Uhura was frustrated. Her relationship with Spock was agreeable. They were comfortable with each other, even in absolute silence. They continued their prior activities with secretive glances that seemed to be relevant to their romantic relationship, but they did not touch. Uhura was not sure that it was due to Spock's Vulcan taboos or if it was because he had no desire to. Part of her logically considered this, but she was still human and easily frustrated and she wished to find some kind of emotion within Spock that implied that he found her attractive.

He had smiled at her when they agreed to court, but that was not a declaration of his attraction, only an emotional declaration of his pleasure with her. That was, in a sense, what she wanted. An emotional bond, but she also wanted physical reciprocation of emotions. She wanted him to have lust for her-undeniable attraction. She craved it-craved it desperately.

And it was pissing her off.

Uhura bumped into a hard wall and fell backwards. Cursing in Klingon she looked up angrily to see Armand standing before her apologetically.

As usual he was devastatingly handsome. His black eyes were like a watching cat's, his face was all symmetrical angles and a soft jaw. His lips were full and surrounded by facial hair that seemed to be agreeably groomed. He was wearing a black wife beater and human jeans. He looked like a male model and leaned unnecessarily on his right leg.

He offered his hand, which she accepted reluctantly. She had to practically pull it from his grasp when she was back on her feet.

His eyes moved from her face down and then back up. The predatory look in his eyes was not subtle and he stepped closer.

"Nyota," He purred at her.

Nyota stepped back and gave him a warning look.

He pouted with his full lips and Uhura bit her lip to try and forget where his lips had been when they were previously involved. Obviously the young telepath was picking up her thoughts because he smirked at her and licked his lips responsively. His eyes were black, like hungry voids.

"Armand, thank you. I have to go now."

He stepped in front of her and smiled smugly.

"You've been avoiding me, Nyota. Why is that? I have missed you greatly." His standard was very precise and permeated by a Betazoid accent.

"I'm sorry. I've been busy lately and I have to go-"

He stepped in front of her again and this time trailed his fingers lightly down her shoulder, his smug grin still present.

"I have missed you. I enjoyed your vivacity. You would make a perfect Betazoid woman-you have a very subtle, fierce sexuality, Nyota."

"I don't intend to get into this with you, Armand."

He stepped closer his eyes burning into her hungrily.

"But _I _wish to get into this, Nyota." He said with obvious insinuation.

"Cadet Uhura, Cadet Armand." A hard, deep voice called.

They both turned to see Spock glaring at Armand dangerously. His lips twitched downwards and Spock moved forward and then stopped with a sudden jerk as if physically restraining himself. His face was indifferent. To a common observer it was unreadable, practically devoid of emotions. But Uhura had learned the subtle appearances of his emotions and knew that the small twitch of his lips was practically a blatant declaration of anger.

"You have a class, Cadet Armand. You will go there now." Spock commanded staring at Armand with slight disapproval.

The Betazoid's pheromone levels had risen considerably and Spock felt a slight disgust rise within him.

Armand stepped back and nodded vigorously.

"Of-of course, Commander." Armand gave Uhura one more look before hurrying down the hall.

Spock followed the boy down the hall with slightly narrowed eyes and then turned back to Uhura-his eyes were filled with an unknown dark promise.

"Follow me into my office, please, Cadet Uhura."

Uhura contemplated ignoring him. She didn't like the way he had said that-almost condescendingly like she was an inappropriate child. But he gave her no choice. The moment he finished speaking he simply turned and walked towards his office with strides that were hurried and longer than usual.

Uhura followed, practically feeling the anger rolling off of him.

Exactly why was he pissed off?

* * *

Spock found himself particularly annoyed with her when she was around any males besides himself. His anger surged and his lips twitched uncontrollably. He realized vaguely that this emotion was jealousy and that he had never before encountered such an emotion. He catalogued this feeling methodically, even through the turmoil of his personal anger. It would be necessary to know this feeling in order to meditate through the illogical thought pattern it was currently presenting.

His body was illogically telling him that his _mate _was present and should not speak with any other male until they were properly bonded. That consisted of sexual consummation and territorial markings on her body. Though Vulcan mating did not consist of fighting as foreplay, the viciousness and savagery of Vulcan mating was consistent in some ways with Klingon mating rituals.

Though he would not disclose this to Dr. Chansi or anyone else for that matter.

This illogical idea that Uhura was his mate was baffling. It required telepathic bonding and much more preparation to create a bond with a Vulcan female. It was a practical process built out of necessity. It made no sense that outside of _pon farr _or in preparation for _pon farr, _that his body would react in such a way to a human female who had not initiated even a partial mind meld with him.

Spock's frustration with himself and this burgeoning jealousy was becoming difficult to properly regulate. The fact that he had not seen her for three days and four hours was also frustrating. Since winter break she was busy working on research and her thesis. He had obligations to his classes and correcting paperwork. His time was also spent managing the _Kobayashi Maru. _They had not had time to see each other and their distance seemed to create a growing insecurity within him.

When they entered his office Spock's whole unblinking countenance fell into desuetude. His face betrayed no emotions but his human eyes were furious.

"What were you doing with, Cadet Armand?"

Uhura narrowed her eyes.

"Just talking."

"It did not seem that way. He touched you intimately twice."

"Not with my consent."

Spock said nothing. He began to slightly pace the floor, his hands behind his back and his eyes staring at the carpet as if to set it on fire.

"I have…seen you with many cadets, Uhura. I am particularly interested in why you have engaged in so many relationships that maybe construed as romantic."

"What the hell are you talking about, Spock?" Uhura spat.

Was he accusing her of cheating? And what the hell did he mean he had seen her with _many cadets_?

"Besides Armand there is a certain James Tiberius Kirk who seems to hold much of your attention. He pursues you and makes his request for a sexual encounter with you blatantly apparent and you have not spurned him. He still pursues you and yet you told me you did not like being in the company of Cadet Kirk." He said almost bitingly.

Uhura's eyes widened in shock.

"I do not."

"Then why is it that you are constantly in his presence?" His voice was indifferent, but his lips were curled slightly at the edges and that tone of restraint was still present.

"He enjoys flirting with me. So it's more accurate to say that he's in my presence."

"Do you….enjoy his advances?" Spock asked with an obvious strain to his voice that even shocked him.

"No."

"And yet he still pursues?"

"Yes."

"Are you aware that this is equivalent to sexual harassment and you may have him indicted?"

"Yes, I am aware."

"Then, logically, if you do not wish to be sexually harassed by Cadet Kirk-"

"I am not being sexually harassed!" Uhura spat in indignation.

"Then you do enjoy his pursuit to have sexual intercourse with you?"

"What the hell is this about, Spock? You're not the type to dance around the truth. And I'm not enjoying this Vulcan interrogation so you can either tell me your intentions or go to hell, Spock."

"I merely wish to understand your relationship with Cadet Kirk. You have told me constantly that you do not like his romantic advances and yet he persists and you allow it. I do not understand your rationale with him. You give him leeway that he does not deserve. I have seen you rebuff various human males with more success in the past. And now you are interacting strangely with a Betazoid male. Your actions have led me to believe that I am not pleasing to you as a romantic partner." Spock said almost bitingly.

For a moment his eyes narrowed and his speech pattern became blunt. To a Vulcan his words would have sounded extremely forceful, embarrassingly emotional. And though he was aware of this he was incapable of stopping himself. His lack of control was only increasing his anger.

Uhura didn't know whether to be pissed or extremely confused. Spock was acting like a complete asshole all of a sudden. He was regularly arrogant, but now he was becoming irrational and hiding his emotional outbursts under logic. Uhura was not the type of woman to stand by and allow anyone, even _Spock, _to treat her without due respect.

"Spock! I can't believe you would even _think _that! Are you trying to imply that I would cheat on you? Is that what you're saying? You asshole. You-I can't even believe that you would-ugh! Just-don't even talk." Uhura barked and began to curse in various languages again, glaring at him harshly

Spock quieted though his black eyes were still filled with rage and he was still pacing the small carpet. He was angry, furious. He had seen the male Betazoid touch her and a painful urge to physically mutilate the Cadet coursed through him.

That small voice within him became a screaming desire: destroy the opponent and mate with her. Make her yours. Yours. Spock closed his eyes as called upon the meditation techniques of Surak to clear this new emotion from his mind.

He could not understand why he was irrationally upset. She had not seemed to enjoy the Cadet's actions, nor did she seem to reciprocate them. His logic was unfounded and yet he seemed convinced of the truth of his fear that she was pursing someone else.

It was illogical and that made him wince in discomfort.

For the first time since childhood and rejecting the Science Academy, he had acted purely on emotion and not logic. He had made a fool of himself for a human female and he was willing to do so again.

Uhura stopped cursing and sighed. She studied her Vulcan's face-the long nose, the pouted lips and excellent bone structure. His eyes were black, narrow, beautiful.

No. She could not blame him entirely for this. He was half human and half Vulcan, two opposing creatures in one body. He did not understand human ways or the emotions that plagued relationships. And yet he felt them, he felt these emotions as a human would but had no prior experience to help him deal with them. She was angry with him, but she understood what he was going through.

"Spock. I realize that you don't understand a lot of human interactions but sometimes flirting is not serious. Sometimes it's meant as a joke. And it wouldn't matter anyway, because Kirk means nothing to me. Neither does Armand. Spock look at me, Spock. I only want you. I've wanted you for two years, and I don't intend to leave you." Her hands curled around his clothed wrists and he instantly calmed.

She did not want any of these other Cadets. She only wanted him.

That was all he needed. The only thing he needed.

Spock sighed and leaned into her.

His mind wanted hers, his body needed hers and he could not prevent himself from acting.

Grumbling low he pressed his lips into hers, imitating the actions he had seen in Terran romance movies. They never seemed logical until now.

Uhura had not been expecting him to kiss her, but she responded instantly through her shock. Her hands came to rest possessively on both sides of his face and she lightly nipped at his lower lip. Spock sunk into her and Nyota nudged his nose with hers, her fingers curled slightly and her nails trailed down his cheeks gently.

She was soft and she tasted sweet-like cherries.

Spock breathed in her smell-that consuming salty rose-honey smell. He wanted to bury himself within her; fill her with his need. He needed her to _understand. _

Nyota gasped and almost stumbled backwards as she felt a strange, pleasurable presence enter her mind. It was confusing at first, but she knew it was Spock, she could feel that it was him. He was caressing her mind, pushing his emotions gently into her like a mental kiss. It pulled at her gut and she felt Spock's hungry lust flow through her and mix with her own. The more his mind nudged hers the more their needs became one; it was equally erotic and spiritual.

It felt like he was engaging in mental foreplay.

"I apologize, Nyota. I did not mean to act irrationally. I was…" He was whispering against her lips, but his Vulcan pride wouldn't allow him to finish.

It didn't matter, for his mind was whispering the rest. He was afraid. Afraid that she would no longer want him when surrounded by obviously emotional males. Males who would understand her affections better than him. She felt his fear and she nudged her own reassurance against his mind.

"I know. Shhh, it's okay." She nudged his nose again with hers, a sweet gesture that he reciprocated.

Spock moved his lips from her mouth to her neck, pressing chaste kisses. Nyota's hand curled around his neck and then out to his shoulders and down, down along his wide chest and to his clothed nipple. She flicked it through his shirt and he moaned.

His pleasure reverberated in Uhura's mind as if it were her own.

"I want to please you, Nyota." Spock said sincerely and his lips were back on hers again.

He did not know how to kiss. His lips were enough to please Uhura, but he was apprehensive and did not try to go any farther than an innocent press of his lips against hers. It was sweet, innocent. But it

wasn't enough for what Uhura wanted.

Uhura nudged back against the presence in her mind and then sucked hard on Spock's bottom lip. Her lips moved from his lips to his cheeks, and then his ear. She licked at the lobe and then ran her teeth slowly along the tip. He grabbed her hips instinctively and groaned softly into her. Uhura grinned against him and moved back to his lips parting them with her tongue. She was pleased to know that she was able to affect him.

Spock was not sure if this was an ideal situation.

They were still in his office and the empathetic link he had inadvertently created was heightening his lust. He was close to losing his control and he was not sure if he would be able to stop. Logically their actions should be detained until they were in private. But he didn't want to discontinue, not when Nyota was kissing him like this.

Uhura pressed her hips into his and she felt the physical manifestations of his arousal press back. She led him to his desk and pushed him slightly against it so she could wrap her arms around his neck and lean into the hot heat of his body. Spock felt his body respond against hers and his link began a steady rhythm of given and take, delving in and out of their emotions.

The distant urge was beginning to pull at his libido and an admonishing voice whispered that his control was about to disintegrate.

"Nyota This is inappropriate. We are…in my office and if someone were to desire to come in-"

Nyota groaned and wanted to strangle him. The first time they engaged in any physical contact and it was mind blowing and Spock wanted to stop.

"No one will come in. Spock, I've wanted you for a very long time…" She purred against his ear and licked the tip.

Spock almost convulsed. He pulled her away slightly and tried to regain his calm. He couldn't think with her touching his ear like that.

"Nyota please. We will…continue this later, Uhura. We agreed that we must remain…discrete. And not allow this to….affect our work." Spock said softly and somewhat reluctantly.

He knew that that wasn't his only concern. He was afraid of his current hunger, it was Vulcan in nature and he knew if he were to engage in any sexual encounters with Uhura he would hurt her. He wasn't ready for that yet.

Uhura sighed and pouted, the affect combined with her swollen lips made parts of him groan. She could feel some of his fear through the link, though he was trying to hide it. If he wasn't ready now that was fine. She wouldn't force him, though she wanted to.

"Alright. But we're not finished, Spock."

She brushed her lips against Spock's cheek and he breathed in her scent one more time. He watched her leave his office with a deliberate accentuation of her hips.

His efficiency dropped by twenty percent that day.


	7. The Question of Consummation

Chapter Seven

The Question of Consummation

Spock turned to his communication console and turned it on with an appropriate command. In the projected holographic console he typed in the appropriate call number, remarking to the intergalactic operator that it was indeed Vulcan that he wished to speak to.

As expected it was not his father who picked up the transmission.

Savek was usually gone. As an ambassador his obligations were never fulfilled until the day was over. And he could be on three different planets a day. His mother usually took this time to be by herself. An isolation of personal solitude that she said she enjoyed despite being human.

She appeared on the screen suddenly. She was bronze from the Vulcan sun. Her eyes were deep black, emotional and a mirror image of Spock's. She had his narrow face and cheekbones. His lips as well, though hers were slightly larger and feminine. She was beautiful, and her dark black hair was down over a simple white gown.

"My dear son," she said in Vulcan.

Spock greeted her with the Vulcan salute.

"Peace and long life, mother."

"Live long and prosper, my son." She responded in turn.

"It is not yet the twenty third, Spock. Though I know that you are aware of this of course. I am happy that you have called me, but I know that it must be something of dire importance if you have deterred from your usual routine." She said with a slight teasing nature.

"Yes, but I have also…missed you, mother." He said simply and he knew that she of all people would understand the propensity of his words.

She smiled even wider and her hand touched the screen. An illogical urge swept over him and Spock mirrored her motion, holding his hand to the screen as well as if they could touch. He knew this would give her comfort. She was there, by herself. He hoped that the loneliness she spoke of was not plaguing her now.

"I know, son. I have missed you dearly as well."

"Are you content, mother?"

"Your father has been very good to me, Spock-I know you do not believe that. But he has. I wish you would speak with him more. He loves you dearly, but his Vulcan pride prevents him from saying so. I do believe you are probably familiar with that certain illness." She said wryly and her hand dropped from the screen.

"I will speak with father if it pleases you."

"No. Do not speak with him if it pleases me. I wish for you to speak with him to please yourself or him. You both are obstinate and sometimes extremely irritating. I no longer wish to convey emotional output between the two of you. Your father is no longer upset about the Science Academy and if he is you must learn that you are his son. And that is his only concern."

Spock found her argument logical, as usual. Despite being human and displaying unnecessary wit she was habitually logical, never without a reasonable point-even if that point was tainted by emotional factors.

"I know your thoughts, Spock. And I am fine and your father will forgive you. Look at me, Spock. I know you well. Is this call concerning the human woman that you are….courting? I hope everything is alright?"

Spock's eyebrow quirked at her obvious display of insight.

"Yes, everything is fine. She is a very agreeable woman, despite her spontaneity of emotion,"

His mother smiled a tight smile of amusement.

"Ah yes, I remember you told me of her particular spontaneity. _A passionate but extremely logical woman with an exemplary aesthetic makeup and obvious self confidence acquired through her efficiency and innovative brilliance_. I believe that's how you described her, wasn't it, Spock?" She said laughingly, as if she could forget.

Despite being human his mother was a brilliant woman, a genius in human terms. She had been a teacher prior to marrying his father. She had published several books on education and the purpose of education in cultural settings. She could have been anything she wished, for she possessed as much charm as she did intelligence. But she always preferred a humble life, perhaps that was why Sarek chose her-for her humility and charm. A logical companion to an ambassador.

Humility or no, she was almost incapable of forgetting events and she used this to her motherly advantage.

"Come my, Spock. You sounded so sweet when you spoke of her. I cannot imagine that there is any problem."

Spock pursed his own lips and intertwined his fingers.

"She wishes to engage in further physical contact."

Amanda raised her eyebrow.

"And you do not? Your description of her was exceptionally…I will not say emotional. I do not wish to offend you, son. But it was-expressive, my dear. I assumed that you were attracted to her and would not find any physical interactions disagreeable."

"I do. But I am not sure if this would be wise. I feel that if I were to…engage in further physical contact with her that I might…hurt her. She is a human female."

"And so am I, Spock. And it took physical contact for you to be born." Amanda said amused.

"I do not need to be told the obvious, mother. And father was presumably in more control than I can be. Her presence is distracting and I cannot seem to control my emotions around her. And this…Vulcan urge, this need to mate. I am afraid that I may hurt her."

Amanda's smile widened to the point where Spock saw teeth. It was rare that she gave such a smile. For a human woman she was very self contained, most probably because of her constant contact with Vulcan males. It was rare that she showed such obvious amusement.

"Are you experiencing ponn farr?"

"No."

"Ahh, I see your dilemma my son. Your father had such Vulcan urges before. He was just as confused as you. Your father has before explained to you that Vulcans have emotions sometimes much stronger than those of humans. But your people have learned to contain such emotions, to prevent these emotions from regressing their race into devolution.

It is natural that you feel these urges, and _I _can tell you as a human female who is married to a Vulcan male that you will not hurt her, son. Now the question is now this-what are your feelings towards her? What has made you feel such raw emotion? You have told me of your fear of hurting her but not of your intentions for mating. Not of the logic behind it. It seems to me that logic obviously does not govern your thoughts with this Nyota. That pleases me, Spock. It means you are capable of love."

She stopped speaking suddenly. Her eyes had darkened, her mouth softened and her human accent was beginning to stain her otherwise flawless Vulcan. She realized what she had said and Spock did not feel slighted by her insults. She was insinuating unnecessary emotions, un-Vulcan emotions. But she did not mean to be insulting. She was still human and his mother. She had seemed hopeful when he spoke of his feelings.

Of love.

The word love is not expressed in customary Vulcan. Her entire dialect was ancient it had to be in order to express the emotions she believed he possessed. The fact that she had to resort to such archaic barbaric language was disconcerting and made the word seem crude. She was speaking in the old dialect, a dialect that was not spoken openly to outsiders. It was shocking as well as intriguing.

Spock had not considered love at all.

He was barely understanding the territorial lust he possessed for her and the fixation of affection and almost near obsession. Love he had not considered and he still did not understand it in the way that humans did. What did it mean to love? To be loved? Was it a chemical process of emotional attachment stored in the neurons of the brain to create an instant reaction for a biological purpose? But if so why was it based so loosely? Without definable measurable qualities?

"I do not understand love. I believe that I love you and father. But that is a love born from family relations, of familiarity and biological necessity perhaps. The love you speak of is….romantic in nature. This love I do not understand. I only understand that I am extremely attracted to her and I possess affection towards her."

"For how long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you felt this way?"

"…Two years, three days, seven hours, eighteen minutes and fifty seconds."

"How do you feel when you are near her, Spock?"

Spock contemplated her question and allowed his Vulcan memory to pull himself back to the moments when he was in Uhura's presence.

"…Contentment. Excitement. I feel illogically unaware of my reactions to her. I am compelled to initiate empathetic contact. I believe that my body and mind sometimes perceive her as my mate. This is illogical. I have not conducted any prior telepathic bonds with her. In this way I know that my regard of her is not purely a biological degree of intense lust. It is more, but I do not understand it fully."

"You know, Vulcans once considered mates based upon emotions. Upon love and companionship. Not out of necessity."

"You are implying that perhaps I believe her to be my mate because I love her?"

"I cannot say, Spock. Love is an individual emotion that you will know instantly if you allow yourself to. It cannot be analyzed or explain. Will you permit me to give you advice?"

"Of course, mother."

"If she means so much to you I believe it is only logical that you pursue your relationship in whatever direction it may go."

"Your advice is vague and obviously human."

She laughed softly.

"I mean follow your heart, Spock."

"Another human idiom. That is not physically possible considering the location of my h-"

"Forget it Spock, and do not make anymore attempts to make my human words logical! I have already been through a similar occurrence today with your father. His inability to understand human idioms is sometimes exhausting. I referred to such an idiom today in regards to my happiness with the Vulcan Concerto that performed last week, mentioning that the third movement made me feel as high as a kite.

Apparently he assumed that I was consuming an excess amount of foreign opiate and was experiencing the affects. He wished to know my supplier and demanded that I discontinue. I explained the meaning but he was not pleased. He does not like the duplicity of the idiom. It is most illogical to insinuate intoxication and then happiness with the same words, he says. You are lucky my son that you were born with my humor."

Spock's lips quirked up slightly.

His father was worse than him in some situations.

"Spock, I must meet this girl. She seems lovely. Will you promise to introduce me son?"

"Of course mother."

"Good. Now go about your work. Peace and long life, S'chn T'gai ."

"Live long and prosper, mother."

The appropriate Vulcan hand salutes were exchanged and the connection was terminated. The communication signal was dropped, the operator reiterated the dropped call and Spock hung up finally on his end.

Spock stepped away from his monitor to attend to his routine obligations. All the while he considered what his mother had said and he pondered on the meaning of love? What did it mean? It was an unknowable emotion to him. He felt something, something without precedence, but he did not know what it was.

He did not know if he loved Uhura.

She was pissed.

A week, a week had passed since the incident in his office and Spock was alluding her.

She had not had the time to leave campus and he had made an obvious show of avoiding her. Leaving around corners when she arrived, not responding to her calls-that little-_ugh. _She was very close to just ending this-this whatever type of relationship they supposedly had.

That pointy eared hobglobin-

Uhura rode the trolley to his apartment. The red hovering antique was powered by hydrogen but was formed after the old Terran modes of transportation without the clunky engines and crude design. It rode smoothly up several hills to his apartment, and when Uhura got there she felt less anger but was still irritated.

Uhura pressed the buzzer. A light shined under the door, obviously he was awake. She buzzed the doorbell again and then decided to vent out her frustrations on the door. She pounded on it furiously. How dare he just pretend like he wasn't home.

"Open the door, Spock! Now! I'm tired of this-this-childish behavior! Stop avoiding me and look me in the eye damn it!"

The door wrenched open and a small old woman peeked out.

For a moment Uhura believed that she must have somehow gotten the wrong house but her eyes widened when she realized just who it was.

"D-Dr. Chan-Chansi?" Nyota asked in shock.

"Yes?' Chansi asked with a half smile.

"Umm. What are you doing in Spock's apartment?"

"Afraid I'm trying to use my cougar charms on your logical alien? Hmm? Not that he isn't a fine specimen, ducky-but I'm not his type. You have nothing to worry about, Uhura. Please come in. I didn't answer the door because he was bringing out the chess set from his room. I didn't think it would be proper for me to open the door without his permission."

Spock suddenly appeared behind the counselor, his eyes widened slightly at the sight of Uhura and then turned to Chansi's knowing grin.

"Dr. Chansi and I regularly practice chess at this hour. She competes in human chess tournaments. I assist and brush up on my own three dimensional chess skills." Spock said hurriedly, his usual even tone was rushed and it was almost equivalent to stuttering.

Chansi looked Nyota up and down and then turned to Spock whose face was still impassive but fixated solely on Uhura. Chansi laughed.

"Wow. So…you and Spock? What a sly little ducky, he never even gave me a slight hint-"

"Dr. Chansi-" Uhura began but Chansi chuckled and held up one hand, shaking her head.

"I suppose this can wait another time. Don't worry, your cute little affair is on the mum for now, dears. Though I'm disappointed you didn't give an old woman even the slightest hint, Spock! Now I intend to pester you non stop when you get back."

"Good day, Nyota Uhura."

"Dr. Chansi." Spock started.

"Good day, Spock." Chansi gave them both a conspiratorial wink and then walked out and into the street hailing a taxi by pressing the holographic street lamp.

Spock turned his eyes from Dr. Chansi to Nyota who seemed suddenly embarrassed and foolish.

"Hell. I'm sorry Spock I should have called first but I was upset. How stupid of me. I just assumed-

"I understand. I have not communicated with you or made a seeming attempt to communicate with you since our activities in my office previously. You assumed that I was avoiding you, which is true. But not for whatever reason has made you so obviously indignant. Please, Uhura. Come in." Spock said regaining his composure.

A/N: S'chn T'gai is Spock's supposed name according to a trek novel. Despite it's inability to be said, I believe that his mother of all people should be able to say it, and those fluent in Vulcan.


	8. Chapter 8 I Do Not Love You Except

A/N: Thank you guys! I'm so tired. I have summer classes and my final is right before I actually go back to school so I'm packing, writing, and studying at the same time. And the next day I have classes Tuesday beginning at 8am!!! Craziness.

Anyway, here's eight, it's kind of rough due to the fact that I'm busy, and I'm sorry if there are a lot of mistakes, please forgive me. 

**WARNING: READ THESE WARNINGS OR YOU MIGHT BE UPSET. IN THIS CASE THERE IS A LOT OF FLUFF AHEAD, IT'S COTTON CANDY FLUFF. VERY SWEET, COULDN'T HELP IT.**

Chapter Eight

**I Do Not Love You Except**

Spock smelled her before he got to the door. Honey and roses. She washed her hair with jasmine. She was not a gaudy woman-always softly feminine, subtly feminine. She held herself like she wore pearls or gems, self confidence born of intelligence and pride.

His eyes left Dr. Chansi's retreating figure to look back at Nyota who seemed extremely confused and embarrassed. She began to stutter but he refused to let her dwell. It was time that he explained himself fully.

He closed the door behind her and leaned in slightly to envelop her scent. She gasped when he neared her; he had not attempted to be subtle. Instead he trailed his hands down her shoulder and allowed his emotions to flow freely into her. Their minds touched briefly, a soft greeting that filled him with need.

She mewled and he retreated. It would not do to ravish her now, though his body stated otherwise. He had to explain.

"Drink tea with me," He said huskily against her ear and she nodded obediently, half drunk off of his scent.

He led her gently and politely by her elbow to the living room, fairly pleased with this small display of possession.

The three dimensional chess set was still set up and the kettle was already set out. He supplied her with a cup and cleaned Dr. Chansi's cup in the sink. He picked up his own cup and passed her the sugar knowingly.

"Spock, why have you been avoiding me? If you don't want to be with me anymore you could have just-"

"No." He said firmly, almost angrily.

His face was indifferent. Uhura could not understand if he was upset with her question or if he just wished for her not to speak.

"I wish to be with you, Nyota."

Her eyebrows quirked at that but she allowed him to continue.

"You have a unique ability to permeate my logic and influence me to react without proper rationale. I needed to think clearly to understand what this means to me. What you mean to me, Nyota.

I do not understand human emotions as fully as you. I have never been in a romantic relationship of this caliber. My curiosities have led me to experimentation, but not with emotional attachment. You are important to me. A unique manifestation. I do not understand fully why. You are extremely flawed. You are spontaneously angry, irrational, obstinately human and infuriating."

Nyota raised an eyebrow in irritation.

"But you are also uncommonly beautiful. Compassionate, empathetic, logical, extremely intelligent and accepting despite your temper. But these are not qualities indicative of a logical reason to mate. They do not concern your breeding, your social status or relevance to producing prime offspring. There is no logic in your human provenance and my Vulcan origins. You are not always agreeable and I cannot always satisfy your emotional needs. What we possess is not logical. And I realized that when we were together that day in my office that I needed to understand why it did not matter."

He paused and stared at her, his head slightly tilted in what she could only assume was admiration. His black eyes were half lidded; his mouth was pulled up slightly in a subtle Vulcan smile. His hand drifted across to her and lightly stroked her knuckles. Spock's behavior was peculiar, subtly out of character and confusing. Nyota couldn't remember why she had been angry or what he was trying to convey.

"I did not understand what it meant to love, Nyota. To love a woman. But I believe I understand now. I have meditated on this matter and it has brought only visions of you. To be fixated, obsessed, possessive, compassionate for and irrational; to be consumed by one person and willing to give all that I have worked for and am just to possess you, I believe that is love. To accept that it is not logical, that there is no rationale or need of it. That is love. To know that my logic will fail when I try to understand this…feeling for you-to know this and accept this. That is love. And I cannot explain other than that, my Nyota. I do not love you except because I love you."

Nyota's eyes widened. She had not been expecting a confession of love from him when she came here. She had expected him to be cold, to be unyielding and to terminate their relationship in fear of the emotions encroaching upon him. She had expected anything but this. As usual Spock was strangely unpredictable.

"Pablo Neruda," Nyota whispered and her hand drifted onto his cheek to the curve of his chin.

"Yes," Spock breathed nervously and watched her. He gently curled his fingers around her small wrist, reveling in how small she was, how absolutely petite for a woman with such an astoundingly tenacious character.

"I love you only because it's you the one I love, I hate you deeply, and hating you, bend to you, and the measure of my changing love for you is that I do not see you but love you blindly." She recited and pressed her forehead against his, her nose pressed against his as well and she pushed her hand further down his neck to his chest.

Spock's heartbeat increased considerably. She did not seem frightened or upset with his declaration. He was apprehensive that he might not be well received, but she seemed happy.

"You enjoy Neruda's work?"

"Quite. But I believe currently that that poem will become my favorite piece of poetry." She murmured and kissed his chin.

Spock's lips quirked up into his Vulcan grin.

"Spock. I'm not sure of love. I've never known it. But I think I loved you even when I thought I hated you. Even when you pissed me off. You were supposed to be my nemesis, not my lover. But I'm not a romantic fool, Spock. And love is not a fairy tale or forever. And I don't know what that will mean for us. We're from different worlds, baby."

Spock's lips thinned in displeasure. He moved to sit on the couch with her and pulled her into him. Uhura breathed in his scent-heat and spices, probably from tea. She moved into his lap and he gently grabbed her shoulders. She could feel his lust beginning to form beneath her and she nuzzled his neck affectionately.

"I know. That does not concern me. I have been from two different worlds since my birth. That is not why disturbs me. Nyota, there is something you must know. Vulcan mating habits are different. Several of our biological processes are regulated naturally by our will power. It has become an adaptation to prevent war and to propagate rationale by separating the body from the mind, but among our failings is _pon farr, _Vulcan mating.

Every seven years a Vulcan must consummate with their mate, fight to the death or hope to meditate through _plak tow, _the fever. If this Vulcan fails in these endeavors, death will be imminent. It promotes offspring, but also results in completely destroying our rationale and turning us into the savages we once were in ancient times. That is why Vulcans keep this failing a secret to outsiders. It is taboo to speak of it and an embarrassment.

If I were to mate with you Nyota, though we are not mated, my mind would view you inevitably as my mate. I…possess certain Vulcan urges that may wish for me to create a mind meld with you, a joining of minds. As I am not with _pon farr _this would be only a temporary meld. If I were, it would be permanent. To bond during _pon farr_ is equivalent to human marriage. You must understand I do not wish to hurt you, Nyota. And I am a Vulcan male with 2.68 times the strength of a human males. Mind melds can be just as hurtful as intense sexual physicality. It would be…dangerous for us to join, Nyota."

Nyota smiled up at him. She lowered his head and bit his lip hard; her hands slipped under his shirt and crawled up his taught muscles. He hissed and grabbed her wrists, his hands were shaking and he growled at her admonishingly.

That _need. _It was driving him insane and her warmth was teasing him into insanity. He was embarrassed about what he wanted to do to her. _How _he wanted to. And he was so close to losing his control, to holding her down-

"Nyota-"

"Spock, I want you."

"Are you sure, Nyota? If we begin I will not be able to stop. You must be sure."

"_Completely," _She murmured in Vulcan and sucked on his earlobe.

Spock bucked underneath her and grabbed her face within his hands. Their lips connected violently. Her mouth pushed against his, his teeth sucked her bottom lips between them and his hands grabbed her waist and pulled her firmly against his erection.

Nyota was squirming to feel him. Her hands gripped his shoulders; her nails were eliciting pleasurable pain. Spock pushed her down onto the couch and sucked hard on her neck, murmuring in Vulcan. He angrily pulled at her hairpin and her ebony hair fell over them both. He curled his hand around the thick locks and pulled Nyota up violently to meet his feral kiss. His need was pushing hard and needing against her stomach. Nyota's arousal drifted thick and sweet from between them and he groaned pulling her roughly off the couch.

"We must relocate." He said evenly and carried her off the couch to the bedroom.


	9. The Morning After

Chapter Nine

In the Morning

He was everywhere. Trying to physically mold with her.

He had been tentative in his office, but whatever shyness he possessed had been overcome by an almost frightening hunger. He pulled at her skirt like an animal, growling hungrily before he let it fall on the floor. With it gone it trailed his hands adoringly down her skin. She heard him mutter something about silk in Vulcan and he squeezed her thighs appreciatively.

Nyota bit his ear in return and pulled his shirt over his head. Her hands moved to pull at his pants but he grunted in disapproval and grabbed her hands, moving her to the bed. His mouth was on her neck again. He loved the long elegance, the pretty curve and the juncture between her neck and shoulder. He grazed his teeth along her pulse and she gasped as he sucked hard at the pulse pushing through her skin.

His attention moved downwards and he pulled at her shirt throwing it on the floor and latching onto her hard nipple through the silk fabric of her bra. He sucked it through his teeth and with the other breast he rolled the nipple through his fingers deftly like a musical instrument.

Nyota moaned and her hips arched. He pressed her down against the bed with his hips and began worshipping her shoulders with kisses before removing her bra.

"_Nyota. Nyota. I've wanted to do this for so long. Since I saw you I wanted to have you."_ He whispered huskily in Vulcan.

"Spock please…stop teasing me." She moaned.

His hips rotated against her, moving in a familiar rhythm of promise-in and around and out. The promise of him was heatedly pressed skin tight to her. He moved and kissed her stomach and then the inside of her thighs, massaging them before licking softly. He looked up at her, his eyes black and alien.

"_Nyota, I wish to taste you. Give me permission."_ He said gruffly in Vulcan, his eyes were glaring at her daringly.

Nyota could not understand if he was requesting her permission or telling her. She nodded with a whimper and he moved his hands under her hips to prop her up against him. He looked at her and then ripped her panties with a precise tug forward.

Nyota opened her mouth to protest but was stopped by Spock's next move.

He licked at her clit and she moaned arching her back. His tongue dipped inside of her and she almost screamed in surprise. He rumbled appreciatively at her taste and then removed his tongue.

His hands stroked her slightly and then one finger slipped past her lips and she screamed fully as he began to move in and out.

She was hot, velvet tight and wet. She tasted like strawberries. The way she was moaning was making him impossibly hard. He did not want to have her until he had ravished her fully but the way she kept staring at him. The way her back arched and the smell of her desire flowing past her thighs was incredibly sensual.

He understood now, what this was-an integral part of his hungry urge. It was possession, domineering and repulsive but present. It was burning into him, demanding that he make her love him or at least make her need him. And he would make her _need _him. He would pleasure her completely.

"I want to taste every part of you, my Nyota. I want to feel you. I want to be in you. Feel you around me. I don't want anyone else to please you like this," He sucked her engorged clit and pumped harder, watching her eyes close and her hips spasm.

"_Beautiful. So beautiful." _

"Spock please. Harder, baby, please."

He obliged and slipped another finger within her and curled. She screamed and came around his fingers pulling at his hair. Spock growled and moved back up towards her. Nyota hissed at him and grabbed his head, pulling him down roughly to kiss and bite at his lips and chin. Her legs curled around his waist demandingly. She was wounding him like a cat, scratching at his skin and nipping at his flesh with hunger.

"No more teasing. Now. I need you. I need it right now."

Spock inhaled her scent and grabbed her chin steadying her face and forcing her to look at him. His hair was in disarray, his eyes were crazed. He was straining for control and on the precipice of losing it. Nyota bucked against his hard length, pleading wantonly and scratching at his chest in anger.

"Spock…"

"Look at me. Tell me what you need."

"Spock please-"

"Tell me!"

"I need you in me! I need you inside of me, please Spock."

Spock slipped his hand around her neck and pushed her head up possessively so she had no choice but to stare up at him. His jaw was clenched and he breathed in her delectable arousal. She was his. His to have, no one else. His. Instinct drove him to madness, to indescribable possession that terrified and pleasured him with one word.

_Mine. _

His eyes were glowing.

"Say you belong to me." He purred against her ear and deliberately began to thrust his clothed length against her bare skin.

She almost screamed.

"Only you, yes. I belong to you, please."

Spock licked her ear and breathed against her. His hands grabbed her wrist and moved them above her head, pressing her into the bed. She whimpered and her hips bucked against him wildly. Spock held her down and trailed his lips agonizingly down her neck.

"_Only me. Mine. You belong to me, Nyota. No one else can make you feel like this. I need to own you. Please."_ He was whimpering against her.

There was a pain in this feral need.

Spock pulled at his waistband and Nyota's hands eagerly pulled with him.

His length was hard, extremely, with a slight green taint. It pushed gloriously against her thigh. She looked at it in surprise and wondered with her mouth slightly apart how this was going to work. He stared at her, a low growl stirred from his lips and he pulled her legs apart. One hand dipped down to stroke her clitoris.

"Spock please, just-I need you."

Nyota wanted to curse herself into hell. She had never begged anyone like this. No one and it was killing her pride that she couldn't stop herself. He could make her do whatever he wanted as long as he didn't stop.

Her nails were burrowing into his skin, drawing blood but she couldn't think. He looked at her and clenched his jaw before moving into her core with agonizing slowness. She was hot velvet, tight and constricting around him. Drawing him in with wet promises.

Nyota arched her back acrobatically, practically lifting herself completely off the bed as she moaned. He was filling her, pushing deeper slowly as if there was no need to rush. As if they weren't both going insane. He was propped onto his elbows, watching her with hunger and his jaw twitching. He sighed once he was buried completely within her and Nyota bit his shoulder angrily.

"More. Deeper. Ugh, Spock. Move." She pouted and nudged him further in with her knee.

Spock visibly smiled at her pout and kissed her lips before moving fully out and thrusting hard back in. Nyota grunted in surprise and Spock's growl rose substantially as he began to move again. He pushed in hard and moved slowly out, gaining speed and thrusting harder.

The rhythm was consistently gaining speed. In and out, in and out. And then he growled almost in anger and began to thrust rapidly into her.

"Oh God, baby. Just don't stop, Spock. Oh God."

He was gripping her elbows; staring at her with that foreign insatiable anger. In, out, in, out. He was pounding into her, his lips were everywhere, his hands were gripping her flesh hard with a newfound desperation. He felt something in him break and his hands moved to her temple without premeditation, moving only on instinct. His hands knew where to go and fell upon her temple and the inside of her cheek.

There was a mutual spark in both of their minds and Spock opened the link between them.

Her mind flowed into him and he felt her pleasure intensify his own. Nyota felt his mind explode within her. The feeling was extremely pleasurable-like nothing she had ever felt. But it was also overwhelming. Almost like she was suffocating in pleasure. Her mind was swimming in overwhelming contentment and her body followed, protesting slightly as Spock continued his fervent thrust into her lithe body.

He curled his free arm around her and pulled her into a sitting position, maneuvering them both so her body was angled. The Vulcan in him clamored for efficiency, even if this efficiency was of a sexual nature.

Nyota screamed and came sobbing into his shoulder. Spock's body shuddered but he stilled himself. His concern flowed through her mind, coupled with the still presence blinding lust of his body.

"_Are you alright, my love?" _He said in an old Vulcan dialect.

Nyota understood the style as Vulcan, but the words were foreign-too emotional. Nyota frowned in confusion.

"I don't know what you're saying." She said breathing heavily.

"Of course not. It is old Vulcan, you would not know. I spoke without premeditation. I said are you alright?"

Nyota wanted to ask him about this ancient Vulcan dialect she didn't understand, but her body was humming with pleasure and pain. She hardly had the energy to respond.

"Mmm, yes."

Spock nipped her neck and rotated his hips bringing attention to the fact that he was still very aroused and was not done. Nyota's eyes widened.

"Oh God, Spock. How are you still-?"

"I forgot to also mention the affects of Vulcan stamina. I do not wish to exhaust you, Nyota, but I must move." He growled admonishingly.

Nyota nodded, her eyes were still wide with surprise.

"Hold on to me, love." He whispered thickly.

Nyota mewled and Spock began to thrust into her again with long hard strokes. He buried his face in her hair and began whispering in his strange ancient dialect again. His hand traveled down to her clitoris stroking her gently in an ironic contrast to the hard temp of his thrusts. He was muttering uncontrollably again and his mind seemed to be possessed by some strange Vulcan instinct. His hands fluttered back to her face and she screamed as he began to pour his mind within her, intensifying their interaction.

"Oh God." She screamed in Swahili and came again.

Spock nipped her shoulder before turning her around…

There was no reason why this morning should run differently than any other.

Spock woke up to his internal alarm clock, his eyes blinked and adjusted to the darkness. The lights clicked on at their usual automated time, but Spock hurriedly turned them off, looking at his sleeping companion compassionately.

It was a Saturday morning. Usually at this time he began correcting papers and conducting further research. The urge to continue his routine was present within him, but he could not find the will to leave the warm, perfectly soft brown woman in his bed. Her arms were wrapped around his torso, her legs intertwined around his knees. He stroked her hair, marveled at the curve of her cheeks and the peaceful sweetness of her face.

He wanted to stay in bed and memorize her features. He wanted to cover her body with his again.

There was a strange dark purple bruise on her neck and Spock winced. He had bitten her. He had also mind melded with her without her permission. The link between them was temporary but present. He could slightly feel her contentment and the calm ease of her REM state.

He was disgusted with himself. He trailed his fingers down the finger shaped bruises around her elbow, the bruises along her thighs and hip. She looked as if she had been assaulted. He had wanted to be gentle with her. Loving, but he could not stop himself from giving in to the primal calling of his Vulcan chemistry and human weakness for self indulgence. She did not seem upset with his behavior at the time, in fact her pleasurable moans had kept him aroused beyond measure.

But that was not an adequate excuse and he would not allow himself to act so savagely towards her again.

Spock sighed and untangled himself from his lover.

His body sighed with him.

Nyota woke up with the feeling of contentment only present after extremely pleasurable sex.

Her body was aching in strange places; she felt the thudding sting of her bruises and couldn't move without pain. She pulled herself up into a sitting position with her arms and attempted to grab the headboard for further support. She frowned when she felt only the shattered remains.

Ah. She forgot that they had broken it. Spock had pulled too hard upon it.

Speaking of Spock where the hell was he?

Nyota looked around in dismay. Had he just left her here? Alone?

Spock suddenly revealed himself, slipping into the room fully clothed in his uniform-the audacity of the Vulcan!-and carrying a tray.

"Where the hell were you? And why are you dressed?" Nyota pouted.

Spock raised an eyebrow at her in amusement. His mouth lifted and his black eyes were shining with a strange elation. Obviously morning glow was not lost on Vulcans either.

He set the tray down in front of her and she realized he had brought her breakfast. Fruit, bread, jam and eggs and hash browns. Orange juice and coffee sat next to the ketchup bottle. Nyota laughed nostalgically as she looked at the ketchup bottle.

Spock's lips quirked.

"I remember your necessity for ketchup."

"So I see. Thank you, Spock. But why weren't you in bed with me?"

"It would be illogical to waste time in bed. At this time I usually have a regular routine. I tried to undertake some of my usual tasks to remain efficient. Efficiency is logical. And so is being dressed immediately. Clothes may be needed if we are to leave in a hurry for any reason."

Nyota looked at him and pouted. This small human action pushed her lower lip out slightly and Spock could not stop himself from somehow being aroused. For some reason that little action drove him mad.

He allowed himself to indulge and kissed her lips briefly. A distant hunger demanded he take her again but he restrained himself.

Nyota felt his arousal and smiled back. Her own reverberated blatantly through the link but Spock shook his head.

"You're exhausted and extremely sore. I can feel you. We cannot engage in any further sexual activity. I will not hurt you any further." He said sternly.

For some reason an image of himself pointing a ruler and repeatedly waving it flashed in his mind and he raised an eyebrow at Uhura questioningly.

"Sorry. I didn't know that would happen. Exactly what is this-thing? A bond? Mind meld?"

"A mind meld of sorts. Weak. It will probably not last throughout the day. I am sorry that I forced it upon you. I was irrational. If you did not wish to receive me or if your mind was not compatible I could have inflicted harm upon you. Since we are on the subject I wish to also apologize for how I treated you previously as well."

"What? When?"

He pursed his lips.

"During our sexual encounter."

"Spock you make it sound like we had a business meeting."

He decided not to question her strange comparison. Instead he continued.

"I was…very rough with you. I was worried that this would happen. I had an intense need to _make _you my mate. I acted repugnantly." He paused and turned slightly away from her, his smile was gone and his eyebrows slightly pulled down.

" You deserve better than an unemotional savage, Nyota." He whispered the last part quietly.

Intense pain shot through Nyota's bones, like a phantom emotion. He felt like a fool. Horribly disgusted and out of control. Nyota's mind nudged his consolingly and her hand slipped into his.

"Baby, come here." She stubbornly pulled him forward towards her.

Her right hand interlocked with his and she pulled him into her shoulder. She nuzzled his throat and kissed his chin. She wanted him to feel her affection flow physically and mentally.

"I wanted you, Spock. I wanted everything you did to me, or was the scream not sufficient enough?" She murmured.

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"It was quite sufficient."

"So don't apologize to me about who you are. I knew what I was getting in to. You told me, you warned me but I still wanted you. I enjoyed every moment. You were _extremely _exemplary in bed. So stop hating yourself and undress and get in to bed with me." She pouted again.

Spock's lips twitched upwards and he smoothed back her thick hair.

"I will undress. But I will wear sleeping pants to prevent the temptation of any further sexual interaction between us. You are already quite sore."

"Mmmhm. You can do that. It won't take long for me to take them off though."

Spock made a strange face, almost like a Vulcan smirk that formed with a raised eyebrow and a slight tug at his lips.

"I must inquire for the sake of academic inquiry what you meant by I was extremely exemplary in bed?"

Uhura grinned at him and helped him remove his shirt.

"Are you fishing for compliments, Spock?"

He paused and looked at her, his head tilted to the side. Uhura smiled at him lovingly, he was so cute when he did that.

"Fishing for compliments? Is this a human idiom? I do not understand the significance. I am also vegan."

Uhura laughed.

A/N: Very roughly made chapter in need of refinement but also very long since I start official school tomorrow after I take my dreaded final for summer school today. Tatatatatatata!!!! Hope you enjoyed. Please review as it will motivate me to continue while in school.


End file.
